Ni Cielo ni Infierno
by Reki Zen
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando el tortugo mas lógico y coherente tiene que enfrentar el mundo del más allá y otras cosas sobrenaturales? CAPITULO X!
1. Mal calculo

_Disclaimer:__ TMNT no me pertenecen, escribo esta historia por diversión, pasión o matar el tiempo, etc, etc_

Capitulo 1: Mal calculo

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring…

El despertador… las 6:15... estiro mi brazo para apagarlo... ya está... quiero dormir unos minutos más... pero Sensei dice que dará doble entrenamiento el que llegue tarde... son las 6:21...me levanto...

Mi nombre es Donatello, tengo 16 años y vivo en las alcantarillas de Nueva York con mis 3 hermanos y mi padre. Si suena extraño que diga que vivo en las cloacas, escuchen, no soy un ser humano, aunque hable, piense y actúe como uno.

Soy en realidad una tortuga adolescente, mutante y también ninja! Una broma del destino hizo que mis hermanos y yo pasemos de ser tortugas terrestres comunes a seres humanoides. Mi padre, una rata (literalmente hablando), también pasó por esa mutación. Nos recogió, cuidó y entrenó en el arte milenario del Ninjustu, o sea, nos entrenó para ser maestros ninja! Aunque claro, aun nos falta mucho por aprender.

Amanecí con un horrible sabor en la boca, hay que cambiar de pasta dental. Bajé a la planta baja para ir por un vaso de agua. Vi a Leonardo, mi hermano mayor practicando sus katas, él siempre se levanta temprano, a diferencia de mi otro hermano mayor Raphael y menor Michelangelo.

Sensei dice que es mejor hacer el entrenamiento matutino sin desayunar así que bebí mi agua y fui a la sala de práctica, alcancé a ver a mis hermanos saliendo de sus habitaciones, bostezando y con los ojos casi cerrados

–Buenos días... – Creo que me ignoraron... están muy cansados

Leo y Sensei nos esperaban. Empezamos con lo habitual: calentamiento, combate con y sin armas... y hoy practicaríamos reflejos, Sensei nos arroja shuriken, cuchillos y lanzas, nosotros somos muy buenos, pero según él nos falta más entrenamiento. Más? Entrenamos desde que tengo memoria y no llegamos al nivel del Sensei... cuanto nos faltará?

Al terminar, como las 9:30, fuimos desayunar, más bien, mis hermanos fueron a desayunar, yo solo tomé mi taza de café y el ultimo panecillo que agarré de la caja antes de desaparecer en el pozo sin fondo llamado Mikey y fui a mi PC, era hora de informarse del mundo y contestar mensajes.

Perdí otra vez la noción del tiempo, ya era mediodía y era hora del almuerzo. Como era turno de Mikey, era de esperarse el olor a pizza, esta vez con rodajas de piña y tomates dulces... juro que algún día me hartaré de esa comida. Al terminar, fui a mi laboratorio a terminar un proyecto.

Ya casi estaba listo... un rastreador a prueba de agua, golpes y cualquier interferencia! Soy todo un genio... Ojalá los demás lo aprecien...mis otros rastreadores serán muy obsoletos comparados con...creo que escuché a Sensei llamándome... miro mi reloj... casi las 15:00... el entrenamiento diario! Corrí a la sala de practica, mis hermanos me estaban esperando y seguimos con lo que estábamos haciendo en la mañana.

Sudado y cansado, quise darme una ducha, pero la puerta cerrada desde dentro me hacía pensar que me habían ganado de lugar...

–Ocupado! – Leonardo...

–Apresúrate!

Esperé un buen rato hasta que salió detrás de una nube de vapor

–Ahí lo tienes, impaciente – Por fin!!!

Estoy apunto de entrar y algo me toma del hombro y pasa muy rápido a mi lado cerrando la puerta en mi cara...

–Muy tarde, "Maquinitas"! – Raphael!! Como odio que me llame así, si me llamara "Maquinas" no me molestaría para nada, pero "Maquinitas"?!

Espero otro buen rato... y sale...

–Todo tuyo... – va caminando hacia su habitación

Trato de entrar, pero alguien toca mi hombro detrás, me doy vuelta y otra vez me cierran la puerta en la cara... Mikey...

–Mike sal de ahí, yo estaba antes!!

–"Estabas"... igual que mi panecillo que robaste – "Genial", me embromaron 2 veces... mejor me distraigo con mis aparatejos no terminados...

Al fin! Me di una ducha rápida, me sequé y me lancé al sofá a ver Discovery channel, hoy pasarían un especial sobre Maquinas del futuro... ojála Raph no se acerque...Ya que estaba terminando un proyecto, tal vez empezaría otro nuevo sacando una idea de allí, ya iba a empezar, eran casi las 22:00

De pronto, saliendo de la sala de entrenamiento, Raph comenzó a gritar:

–Chicos! Escuchen, Casey acaba de hablarme por celular y dice que escuchó a una pandilla planear un robo en una embarcación esta noche a las 3:00 AM

–Una pandilla? Dragones púrpuras? – preguntó Leo

–No, es una pandilla nueva

–"Genial".. más líos en esta ciudad – Dije algo enojado, ya teníamos bastantes problemas con los Dragones púrpuras, los Ninja del Pie y cualquier otro loco que amenace Nueva York

–Bah! Solo son un grupo de idiotas que se creen geniales formando una pandilla e infringiendo la ley... Yo digo que hay que encontrarlos ahora y darles una lección para que aprendan! – No me agrada la forma impulsiva de Raphael al resolver problemas, pero tenía algo de razón. Somos una leyenda urbana, una pequeña paliza seguro hará que se disuelvan.

–Pues que esperamos? – Michelangelo siempre se entusiasma cuando hay que golpear a alguien malvado, creo que es lo que más lo acerca a los héroes de sus comics

–No lo sé, muchachos... No creo que hoy sea una buena noche para salir – Leo lucía preocupado, era solo un grupo de chicos inexpertos. Cual era el problema?

–Que el Intrépido líder tiene miedo?... entonces no es tan intrépido... –Ay no.. se avecina una pelea...

–Solo digo que no tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto, Cabeza dura! – veremos hasta donde llega esto

–Entonces votemos! – Al menos Mikey tuvo una idea para evitar otra pelea – Los que quieran ir a patear traseros digan "yo"!

– "Yo"! – gritamos al mismo tiempo Raph, Mike y yo. Pelear con pandilleros no era inusual, tal vez hace 2 años, pero ahora es tan normal como comer pizza

–3 contra 1... Vamos!!

–Querrán decir 3 contra 2... – El Maestro Splinter apareció de la nada asustándonos cuando estábamos a solo unos pasos de la salida – No solo Leonardo lo siente... yo también digo que no deben salir esta noche

–Pero Sensei! No hay nada de peligroso en una banda de idiotas, usted nos entrenó bien para prepararnos de cualquier cosa y... y... sigue siendo 3 contra 2! – Raphael actuaba como un niño de 10 años que no le dejaban ir a jugar

–No saldrán de aquí esta noche, es una orden!! – Dijo enojado Sensei, sea lo que sea, no quiere que nos involucremos – Vayan a sus habitaciones y se quedan ahí hasta el entrenamiento matutino. – "Que bien" encerrado y castigado "gracias Raphie"

Ya eran las 2:38, me quedé despierto porque conociendo a Raphael, seguramente huiria para pelear... Y así iba ser, ya que comencé a escuchar sus sigilosos pasos. Soy un ninja, me entrenaron para escuchar y sentir cualquier presencia...excepto la de Leo, él se me adelantó y ya estaba tratando de convencer a Raph de que persista. Yo solo me puse a su lado sabiendo que ambos ya notaron mi presencia

–Vamos Leo, hace días que no hay nada interesante por aquí, toma esto como un entrenamiento nocturno – Raph mantenía su voz baja

–Pero Sensei dijo... – Yo también respeto al Sensei, pero es Leo quien esta mas enlazado

–Solo será ida, golpes y vuelta, nada más – Mikey apareció de la nada con una gran sonrisa, también quería salir – Vamos... Maestro Splinter no lo notará

–No sé... – Leo parecía dudar de la decisión de nuestro maestro

–Tú no has dicho nada, Donnie – Raph me miró como si tuviera la decisión final – Tú eres el más inteligente, dinos cual es el problema en una estúpida pandilla principiante?

–Bueno... Desde mi punto de vista no le veo nada de malo – Ahora era Leo quien me miraba con recelo – Aunque pensándolo bien no sabemos nada de esta pandilla, puede que no sea la típica banda de zoquetes

–Ya son las 2:52, yo iré de una vez por todas, los que quieran ir conmigo, síganme – Raphael parecía tan decidido, era tan fácil que una simple orden del Sensei lo tomara tan apecho, pero así es él. Mikey lo siguió, yo también, y Leo, suspirando resignado, nos acompañó al final.

Fuimos lo más rápido posible en el Acorazado, Leonardo no dejaba de verse preocupado, no era la primera orden del Sensei que rompíamos, que le ocurre?

Llegamos a los muelles y ocultamos el vehículo detrás de una gran pila de cajas, Casey nos esperaba.

–Creí que no vendrían

–Tuvimos complicaciones – Raphael miró a Leo – Pero aquí estamos, no?

–Perfecto – Casey se puso su máscara de jockey, por qué cree que se ve genial con eso? – Están en el muelle 11. Por lo que vi, es un cargamento pequeño de indumentaria deportiva de pésima calidad. Lo robarán y lo venderán en las calles como indumentaria importada. Mas barato que los originales, pero mas caro que los de las tiendas. Y bien?

–Creo que ellos escucharon la frase "Ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene 100 años de perdón"...hay que dividir y atacar a la señal, terminaremos rápido y volveremos lo antes posible sin que el Sensei lo note – Leo ya estaba como en cualquier salida

Yo estaba por las pilas de cajas viejas, Raph y Case en los techos de los almacenes abandonados, Mikey y Leo en el agua. Vimos al menos 20 personas, algunos hombres, y otras mujeres, entre 15 y 20 años...como pueden ser tan jóvenes y estúpidos?

Los encargado de vigilar el cargamento estaban inconscientes en el muelle, según veo desde mi ángulo y ellos llevaban una por una las cajas de pelotas, raquetas, bates de Baseball entre otras cosas. Pocas cajas...un barco pequeño... y solo un par de guardias...debieron saber que esto pasaría.

De pronto, se escuchó un chapoteo en el agua... "Auurrrw auurrrw"... y una pésima imitación de un lobo marino, el del chapoteo era Leo y el de aullido era Mikey... y era la señal!

Raph y Casey saltaron del techo y aterrizaron sobre un par que estaba trasportando las cajas. Leo y Mike salieron del agua y noquearon a los que estaban en el muelle, mientras que todos estaban distraídos mirándolos, yo salí de las sombras y golpee a algunos con mi bo. En cuestión de tiempo, solo quedaban 2 los que estaban concientes.

Empezaron a correr como gallinas asustadas gritando cosas incoherentes. La escena fue tan graciosa que todos nos reímos mucho

–Hahahahaha!!...Viste como...como se fueron corriendo y gritando...Hahahahaha! Que divertido! – Mikey parecía tener un ataque de risa

Leo se alejó de él para revisar a uno de los tipos que estaban cerca del almacén y revisó su brazo

–Un exDragón púrpura. Miren, al parecer se tatuó mas cosas encima del tatuaje oficial – La pandilla nueva no era más que los expulsados de los dragones púrpura – Esperen, creo que este es el nuevo tatuaje oficial...

–Oigan, creo que ya vi ese tatuaje en algún lado... – Casey trataba de recordar y Raph ya estaban a su lado, mientras que yo estaba a casi 20 mts de ellos, no abandoné mi posición para echar una mirada a la zona. Leo y Sensei se preocuparon por nada?

Mike estaba en el muelle revisando las cajas de indumentaria, admirando esas cosas que no durarían mucho y terminarían gastándose o rompiéndose

–Casey! Mira este bate de baseball! No te parece una belleza?

Él estaba ocupado tratando de recordar de donde salía ese famoso tatuaje... y viniendo de Casey esto tardaría un buen rato...

Mikey caminaba hacia ellos con el bate en las manos y detrás de él vi con miedo una pistola apuntándole detrás de otras cajas.

Ese tonto no debió de haber noqueado bien a uno de los tipos de muelle y éste debió sacar el arma del guardia inconsciente... Piensa! que hago?! Si le grito, el tipo disparará, Mikey no tendrá tiempo de darse cuenta del arma y será demasiado tarde, si lanzo un shuriken, puede que accione el arma. El tipo esta aturdido, puede que tarde en apuntar bien, correr...tengo que correr lo más rápido posible y tirar a Mikey en el suelo!! No estoy tan lejos y después de Mikey soy el mas ligero y rápido! Por la distancia calculo 4 o 5 segundos en llegar allí, no hay tiempo que perder!

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, la vida de mi hermano menor esta en riesgo, eso debió haber sido lo que presenciaba Leo y Sensei!

Apenas toqué su hombro lo moví unos centímetros, todo fue muy rápido, luego escuché el disparo y un inmenso dolor me invadió a mi derecha, justo donde terminaba mi cuello. Caí al suelo y vi pasar un sai volando hacia la mano del sujeto.

Calculé mal... no eran 4 o 5... eran 6 segundos y el tipo accionó el arma antes... De ahí todo fue muy lento... Todos me miraban muy horrorizados... Miré mi hombro derecho y brotaba mucha sangre... apenas escuchaba lo que decían los chicos...

–...chaqueta... presión... – La voz de Leo...

–...demonios!... Hijo de ... – Ese era Casey...

–...desgraciado!... Acorazado... – Raphael...

–...no mueras... April... – Mikey sonaba como si llorase...

Apenas escucho, pero oí como la gran pila de cajas viejas que ocultaba el Acorazado de caía. Y el vehículo aproximándose.

Dentro del Acorazado, escuché con un poco más de claridad

–Iremos a lo de April, está más cerca que la guarida – Rapha siempre conducía como un maniático pero ahora me sentía en un auto de carreras

–Ya la llamé, nos está esperando – Leo no dejaba de verme a los ojos – Resiste ya falta poco!

Mikey no dejaba de aplicarme presión en el cuello para no desangrarme, con una chaqueta negra que ahora estaba tiñéndose de rojo, debe de ser de alguno de los sujetos que golpeamos.

Por lo que alcancé a ver perdí mucha sangre... El disparo fue en un punto vital para la circulación sanguínea...No me quiero morir... No ahora... Todo se me vuelve nubloso...Creo que pierdo la conciencia...

Fin del capitulo 1

---------------------------------------------------

A los fans de Donatello: **LO SIENTO!** *huyendo lo mas lejos posible*

Yo, **Reki**, ya entendí lo **arduo y difícil** que es escribir un capitulo, y trataré de actualizar pronto, máximo **una semana**, **gracias por leer!**


	2. Vida varada

_Disclaimer:__ TMNT no me pertenecen, escribo esta historia por diversión, pasión o matar el tiempo, etc, etc. _

_No gano ningún valor monetario al escribir esta historia (pero si alguien me quiere dar un dinerillo, todo bien, no hay problema XD)_

Capitulo 2: Vida varada

...

Dónde estoy?... en el apartamento de April? Creo que si... Que hora es?... Parece que ya es de día... Y por qué estoy recostado en la me... sa... y... y esta sangre?! No solo en la mesa, también en el suelo! Que pasó?! Que ocurrió aquí?! Dónde están todos?! No creo que April tenga un conocido que sea carnicero y le haga pedido su mesa prestada. Que asco, docenas de moscas revolotean alrededor. Me bajé y me quedé mirando.

–April! – La llamo sin mover mis ojos de la mesa. Ya he visto sangre muchas veces, pero no en esa cantidad que no sea de películas. – April! Dónde estas?! Casey?! Chicos?! Alguien esta en casa?!

Calma, calma Don... gritar como loco no resolverá nada, solo atraerá a los vecinos... tengo que tranquilizarme. Piensa, qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas... el despertador, el entrenamiento, la pizza, otra vez el entrenamiento, me embromaron en el baño... voy bien por ahora... Discovery Channel… Vi el especial? Creo que no… Raphael dijo algo de una pandilla en el muelle... el aullido engripado de lobo marino... la pistola... Michelangelo!!... Esta... es su sangre?...

Me siento mal, no como un nudo en el estomago... peor... No puede ser... no puede ser... yo lo vi! Qué hice en ese momento?!... Que desesperación! No recuerdo nada!! Tengo que concentrarme, tal vez si cierro los ojos y trato de relajarme...

... Corrí... Corrí a empujarlo!... pero no llegué?... No... Si llegué para salvarlo a él... pero no llegué a esquivar la bala de mí... ahora me viene todo con claridad... El disparo llegó justo a mi yugular interna, que es una vena muy importante ya que recibe sangre del cerebro, cara y cuello...

Un momento! Si yo fui el herido, por qué no estoy adolorido o sangrando? Voy corriendo al baño, me miró al espejo... No tengo nada! Ni una marca en mi cuello...

Jeh... me río un poco, es gracioso porque, esto no tiene ni el menor sentido!! Esto es... no... Esto debe de ser un sueño. Recuerdo el dolor de cuando la bala atravesó mi piel. Eso estoy seguro que no fue un sueño. Tal vez ahora mismo siga inconsciente, si... Todo es mi imaginación! Bien, ahora quiero cambiar esta macabra escena.

Cierro mis ojos y me concentro... los abro... nada!... Aún sigo viendo este feo ambiente.... Esta bien, una vez más! Los cierro, me concentro... y... nada! Tal vez esto sea de la clase de sueño que no puedes controlar... Después de todo, las ondas cerebrales que controlan los sueños siguen siendo un misterio para los científicos, nisiquiera están estudiadas todas las partes de cerebro humano... otra contradicción, no soy un humano, pero aun tengo la misma morfología física que uno, así que cuenta...

Tsk! En vez de estar pensando en eso, mejor salgo de aquí. El olor a sangre me esta enfermando... Espera un minuto, Donnie!... Si estoy en un sueño, por qué puedo oler la sangre?... Me pellizco el brazo... No siento dolor... pero aún así huelo la sangre que desde hace horas debe estar derramada por la cantidad de moscas alrededor. En los sueños, los sentidos del olfato, tacto y sabor no existen, solo los de la vista y oído... Que ocurre?... Te... Tengo que ir a casa!

Camino hacia la puerta, con cuidado de no ensuciarme con el camino de sangre. Agarro la perrilla... Qué?... No... no puedo agarrar la perrilla! Esta bien, esta bien... Que clase de sueño es este?! Por qué no puedo tocar o agarrar esto!... Mhnn... Paso mis dedos por la puerta... Así que soy intangible... Bueno, si así es la cosa... Camino hacia delante... y pasé la puerta! Sí soy intangible! Las cosas que te juega el subconsciente...

Bajo las escaleras, salgo... no... "traspaso" la puerta trasera... y estoy en el callejón! Por la posición del sol, tal vez sean las 9 o 10 AM. Escucho pasos agitados, alguien se acerca, por instinto me escondo detrás de unos botes de basura cerca de las sombras.

–Ya tengo el dinero... La tienes? – Es un hombre joven, debe estar entre los veintitantos

–Por qué tardaste? Dije 9:30, a esa hora esta calle es la menos transitada, llevo esperándote aquí un largo rato – Rayos... un tipo salió del fondo detrás de una pila de cajas viejas, me habrá visto? –No importa... Dame los $700 – El chico se los da, un gran rollo de billetes, tal vez de a $10 o $20 – Bien... Aquí la tienes... Una Mágnum de 9 mm. Con esta arma podrás usarla para tenerla como defensiva... u ofensiva... Por cierto, no esta cargada, así que no intentes nada.

Venta de armas ilegales!... No en mi sueño... Estiro mi brazo por encima de mi cabeza para alcanzar mi bo... Caparazones! No lo tengo conmigo... Esta bien, usaré mis manos... o debería decir mis pies!

De un salto, caigo entre los dos apoyando las manos al suelo y dándoles una patada doble... No puede ser... mis pies los traspasaron! No solo con las cosas, sino también con la gente? Me paro y empiezo a lanzar puños directos... nada!...

–No sentiste una sensación fría? – El tipo mira hacia todos lados, me habrá notado?

–Creo que no... Ah! Si, se me olvidaba... quedas arrestado – Eh?

–Que diablos...?! – En ese momento, el chico le hace una técnica de llave que le aprisiona los brazos

–Puede que parezca joven, pero soy un agente encubierto. Salgan chicos! – De pronto salieron de la nada 2 patrullas con 5 policías armados.

–T.J. Samuels quedas arrestado por venta de armas ilegales. Todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra. Tienes derecho a un...

Que suerte la mía. Si me hubieran notado, lo habría arruinado todo y me hubieran descubierto. Que bueno que al menos tuvo un final feliz... Ahora que lo pienso mejor, caminaré a la guarida, después de todo, nadie me ve!

Camino por las calles, la gente pasa a mi lado o a través de mi, creo que lo sienten, porque luego se detienen un segundo, pero después continúan su camino. Que sueño tan raro... y largo... normalmente mis sueños no duran tanto, ya tendría que haber despertado...

De pronto, alguien me jala salvajemente de mi brazo arrojándome a un callejón. Miro desde el suelo al responsable: un chico un poco mayor que yo, cabello negro, piel morena, vestido de una gabardina negra, camiseta blanca, unos jeans rotos y usaba unas gastadas zapatillas. Me estaba apuntando con una pistola plateada que tenia marcada en ambos lados un crucificio.

–Quieto... Demonio Kappa... – Demonio Kappa? Creo que los recuerdo... Leí sobre ellos en uno de los libros del Maestro Splinter sobre Folclore Japonés, eran tortugas o ranas gigantes con un cuenco con agua en la cabeza. Me parezco realmente a uno?... Me levanto del suelo... Y además pensé que era intangible e invisible... – Dije quieto! O dispararé y no saldrás de aquí con todos tus miembros.

–Espera un momento. Quién eres tú? – Se supone que los sueños son imágenes ya vistas u olvidadas mandadas desde el subconsciente... Pero no creo haber visto nunca a este chico tan singular.

–Crees que te diré mi nombre? Que ingenuo! – Lo dice con una sonrisa arrogante

–Sal! No le hagas nada! No es un demonio! – Corriendo, aparece una chica, un poco más joven que yo, pero no parecía una niña. Ya estaba muy cerca de llegar cuando noté como vestía: una blusa sin mangas blanca, unos pantalones militares que le quedaban algo abombados y unas botas. Cargaba un bolso negro y plano. Ella tampoco me resulta familiar.

La cara del chico pasó de ser una sonrisa arrogante a una mueca de enojo.

–Kenia, idiota! Por qué tienes que gritar mi nombre justo cuando acabo que decir que no lo sabrá?! – La escena daba algo de risa

–Así que "Sal", no? – Ahora era yo quién tenia la sonrisa arrogante. Y él.... parecía más enojado

–Tú eres el idiota! Por qué tenias que irte corriendo a atraparlo si no terminaste de escuchar todo! Apenas oíste "Demonio Kappa", te fuiste como un tonto! – El chico "Sal" no era el único enojado aquí...

–Pero míralo! Es un Kappa! Y tú arruinas el ambiente con toda tu histeria!

–No es un Kappa, imbécil! Tendría que tener una especie de cuenco en la cabeza lleno de agua... y el Buhonero había dicho que "parece un Demonio Kappa", no dijo que lo era! – Al menos la chica "Kenia" era inteligente... Mhnn... Qué es un Buhonero?

–Si no es un Kappa esta bien! Pero sigue siendo un demonio!

–Si usarás tus instintos de vez en cuando, tal vez notarias que no hay Ki Demoníaco alrededor! – Todo este griterío ya empezaba a incomodarme. Espera... dijo Ki? Es un variante de Chi! Lo que Sensei nos enseña siempre! Saben sobre Chi?... Bueno, primero lo importante

–Disculpen, pero quienes son ustedes y que hacen en mi sueño? – Ambos me miraron fijo unos segundos con los ojos bien abiertos y luego entre ellos. El chico baja el arma.

–Eres un demonio y no lo sabes? – La chica le da un zape en la cabeza

–No es un demonio... – Me mira a mí con una cara comprensiva – Escucha... no sé que eres, pero te diré esto... no es un sueño lo de ahora... estas muerto. Ahora te voy a pedir que me digas tranquilamen...

–Qué?!! – No, no, no, no, no... No me pude morir!! – No... No puedo estar muerto, debo estar inconsciente... eso!

–La primera reacción es negar lo obvio. Dime, qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas antes de este "sueño"? – Ella trataba de tranquilizarme... pero no puedo!

–Me dispararon en el cuello y perdí sangre... pero... pero mis hermanos son listos, si! y ... y ....y saben lo que tienen que hacer cuando algo así ocurre! Yo... yo me tengo que ir ahora mismo a mi hogar! – Camino rápido sin prestarles atención a esos dos. No puedo estar muerto, tal eso explicaría lo de la sangre, pero lo no creo. Ya estaba unos metros de ellos cuando escuché la voz del chico:

–Créeme, ver a tus seres querido sufriendo tu ausencia no es nada lindo de ver – Me di vuelta y "Sal", o como quiera que se llame, me hablaba con una cara seria y fría – Si estas muerto, acéptalo de una maldita vez! Ahora dinos hace cuanto crees que moriste? – Trataba de hablar sin llorar sin llorar, pero no podía, las lagrimas ya se resbalaban de mis ojos – Ohhh, por Dios, era mejor que siguiera pensando que esto era un sueño...

–Sal! Cállate!! – La chica le da un semejante golpe en la cabeza, se nota que no siente dolor, pero si que le molesta – Tranquilízate. Todo tiene un arreglo, ya verás. Ahora, por favor, dime que es importante saber, cuando moriste? – Qué es lo que me pasa? Soy un ninja! En todo los libros que leí y películas que vi sobre ninjas y guerreros, siempre decían que los ninjas estaban listos para morir! Y en innumerables ocasiones estuve al borde de la muerte! Si morí tengo que enfrentarlo! Me seco las lagrimas con mi brazo.

–Creo... que hace unas horas.

Ellos se miran extrañados con mi respuesta

–Estas seguro? – Solo contesto moviendo mi cabeza en un gesto de "Si" – Mira hacia Kenia

–Crees que fue el equipo Inferior K9? Son un grupo de irresponsables...

–No creo, los suspendieron, recuerdas? – Fija su mirada en mí – Alguien vino por ti antes que nosotros llegáramos?

–No, nadie – Alguien tenía que venir por mí? Ella toma mi brazo repentinamente y me lleva a la calle

–Vamos, tienes que venir con nosotros

–Espera... Adónde?

–Al Mundo Espiritual. Cuando alguien muere y no lo recogen en el acto significa que es alguien con MNP – Mundo espiritual? Pero lo que más me intriga es...

–Qué significa MNP?

–Significa Muerte No Programada, o sea, no tendrías que haber muerto justo ahora – Ella caminaba tranquilamente aferrada a mi brazo y yo...

–Que?! De qué hablas?! – ...estaba alarmado. Las muertes se programan? Y que pasó con eso del Karma, la reglas de oro, la vida sana y esas cosas?

–Verás... – era Sal, empezó a caminar a mi lado – Las muertes nunca son descuidos, siempre las provocan para tratar de mantener a la población. Desde el día que naces ya tienes una fecha y un lugar determinado para tu defunción. Homicidios, accidentes, suicidios... Todo los hacen...

–Quien? – No será...?

–Si crees que es Dios o el Diablo, créelo si quieres. Nosotros no sabemos tampoco con exactitud.

–Entonces... – Estoy muy intrigado, soy curioso y por eso siempre investigo hasta buscar una respuesta... Pero en cuestiones religiosas...

–Escucha... – Ahora era Kenia quien hablaba – Los cristianos creen que es Dios, porque dicen que es un prueba, o algo así. Los de religión japonesa dicen que son muchos y son los Shinigamis, los "Dioses de la muerte". Aunque los que no tienen una religión definida dice que es uno solo y se llama "Destino". Y también...

–Ohhh, podrías callarte! No estuve 15 horas seguidas en una clase sobre religiones mundiales para escucharlo otra vez! Él sabrá lo que tiene que saber cuando vaya a las clases de Cazarrecompensas – Sal dijo qué?!

–Espera... "Cazarrecompensas"? – Kenia se detiene

–Llegamos! – Miro hacia al frente

–El tren subterráneo?

–Para los espíritus, cualquier vía de trasporte público desde el Mundo de los Vivos va hacia el Mundo Espiritual. Y también viceversa – Bajamos las escaleras y vemos el interior atestado de gente. Es común, por las mañanas esta lleno

–Lo bueno es que no pagas – Sal traspasaba los peajes rápidamente y entraba al primer vagón sin que sus puertas se abrieran aún. De pronto él sale, las puertas se abren y vemos mucha gente dentro.

–Esta lleno, esperemos otro tren.

–No ocupamos espacio y tenemos que llevar rápido a... – Me mira – Discúlpame, como te llamas?

–Soy Donatello, no hay problema

–Gracias, ya sabes nuestros nombres, no? Soy Kenia y mi impulsivo compañero es Sal – Lo mira a él – Iremos en ese y punto! – Me lleva a mi a Sal adentro del tren detestado de gente

Tengo que decir, si fuera tangible seria insoportable estar ahí, me sentía increíblemente incomodo con toda la gente traspasándome. Hombres, mujeres y niños, amontonados como ganado. Los oficinistas pegados a sus celulares, los niños chillando y quejándose con sus progenitores y los demás indiferentes hasta llegar a su destino. Veo por todos lado, dónde están Kenia y Sal?

–Sal?... Kenia?... – De pronto siento que me levantan hacia arriba

–Aquí estamos – Kenia me habla – Adentro esta terriblemente lleno, es mejor viajar en el techo que al menos no es tan bajo

–Te dije que estaba lleno – Los tres íbamos sentados, a mi izquierda, Kenia estaba tomada de mi brazo y a mi derecha, Sal sostenía su mano en mi hombro

–Cállate!, por cierto Don, tiene que tener un nivel considerablemente espiritual para hacerte tangible, así que no te sueltes de nosotros o te caerás a las vías

–Creo que deberíamos hacerlo, digo, no me gusta la idea de un demonio tan cerca mío – Y Sal sigue creyéndome un demonio...

–Escucha, no soy un demonio

–Entonces que eres?!

–Es una larga historia...

–Pues resúmela y cuéntanosla!

–En resumen? Era una tortuga normal, pero muté, o sea soy una tortuga mutante, feliz?

–Mutante? Eso esta en Subespecies... pero si cuenta como humano...verdad, Kenia?

–Es más parecido a un humano que a una tortuga, entonces si cuenta... Sabes Don? Si te hubieras parecido un poco más a una tortuga normal, habrías ido al cielo instantáneamente – Eh?

–Como?

–Lo que pasa es que los humano nos equivocamos, somos complicados y cada uno tiene una forma diferente de ver el mundo. Es por eso que nosotros nos examinan para determinar donde iremos al morir, a cambio, los animales van directamente al Cielo, porque como no son ambiciosos, no necesitan una auditoria, después de todo, ningún animal ataca a los humanos, si lo ha hecho, fue por protección, confusión, miedo, hambre etc... Como sea, descansemos hasta llegar al Mundo Espiritual.

Vi como Kenia sacaba un celular de su bolsillo empezaba a teclear una y otra vez, tal vez mandaba mensajes de texto. Podré usar mi celular? Lo busco... no lo tengo! Ni mis otras cosas... esto de morir apesta!

La chica no paraba de recibir y mandar mensajes. Sal... bueno, él estaba descansando con los ojos casi cerrados, y yo... qué ocurrirá conmigo? Dicen que estoy muerto... y lo creo, también que mi muerte no estaba programa, o sea, que la gente que muere a diario, lo hace alguien?... o más? Y qué era eso de Cazarrecompensas? No tendría que ir al Cielo o al Purgatorio? No creo que al infierno, siempre fui un buen chico, aunque... desobedecer al Maestro Splinter me trajo esto... es el Karma, eh?... Los chicos? Y Casey y April, y Sensei? Cómo estarán ellos?... Mal seguramente... Ojála hubiera terminado mi proyecto de los rastreadores, así al menos mis hermanos los usasen... no solo lo de los rastreadores. Hay muchas más cosas que no terminé aún! Así debió sentirse Edison cuando murió y dejó muchas cosas inconclusas... Esto es horrible... El Mundo Espiritual... Como será? Y qué le harán a la gente con "MNP"?

De pronto, siento que me caigo... Cuando me doy cuenta, estoy dentro del vagón del tren, que ahora se encontraba completamente vacío.

–Y la gente? – Cuánto tiempo me quedé pensando?

– Te refieres a los vivos? Siguen en el tren de su mundo – Sal estaba frente a las puertas de tren. Por qué no las atravesaba? Toqué las sillas y los caños... sí las podía sentir! – Y bien? Adónde vamos? Al edificio o a dejarlo en el Consejo para que se ocupen de este verduzco? – Salimos del tren. Por alguna razón, Sal no me cae nada bien...

–Iremos al edificio, la Maestra ya arregló todo, le comuniqué todo por sms y le conté todo – Maestra? Kenia me mira feliz

–Donnie, deberías agradecerme, te facilité muchas cosas!

–Que hiciste? – Ni siquiera se lo que me van a hacer

–Ya lo verás, la Maestra te explicará todo, salgamos de aquí

Subimos las escaleras, y vi una ciudad, casi igual Nueva York. Veía tiendas de ropas, restaurantes, puestos de comidas, vendedores ambulantes, joyerías, perfumerías, árboles, gente etc... Bueno, no todos lucían como gente normal, algunos tenían cuernos, escamas, colas, pieles de colores, u otras cosas... eran seres inimaginables...

Un tipo grande con 3 cuernos en la cabeza y piel azul pasó a mi lado y me sentí mal, como si una bola de fuego pasará a mi lado, pero en vez de sentirme acalorado, me sentí débil y sin energías . Me tuve que arrodillar.

–Estas bien? – Kenia me levanta – Es por el tipo que pasó, verdad? Es un demonio, todos los demonios emanan Ki Demoníaco, es algo así como su olor natural. Un alma que no tiene experiencia espiritual puede debilitarse mucho si esta expuesto. Vayámonos rápido, no esta tan lejos el edificio – Ella pone mi hombro y trata de llevarme. No tengo energía, siento que no he dormido en 3 noches .Y peso más que ella, no será fácil llevarme.

–A ver, deja que un hombre haga el trabajo – Sal me carga en su hombro... que humillación... – Vaya que pesas mucho, debiste de haberte dado un festín antes de morir, no, tortuga?

–Vamos Sal, más rápido! – Kenia iba delante de nosotros.. o debería decir delante de Sal y detrás mío... Por que tuvo que can mi trasero adelante?!

Detrás, veía a la gente pasar, al principio no decían nada... pero ahora escuchaba cosas que creo que eran referidas a mi:

–Mira a ese demonio... no tiene Ki Demoníaco!

–Oigan! Miren al Demino que esos Cazarrecompensas atraparon...

–Por qué lo llevan cargando?

–Nunca había visto a esa clase de demonio...

Poco a poco, mi energía volvía...

–Sal, bájame, ya estoy mejor – Espero que no vaya a...

–Como quieras – Tsk!... tirarme. No sentí dolor, pero igual así me molestó – Igual ya llegamos

Miré hacia al frente y vi un edificios de apartamentos... no era nuevo para mí.

–Nuestro piso es el 11 – Entramos y vimos a una recepcionista joven y rubia

–Hola Clara – Kenia la saluda

–Ah! Kenia! – lo dijo animada– ... y Sal – ahí lo dijo indiferentemente, pero luego, me vio y se animó de vuelta – Y quien es tu adorable amigo? – Adorable? Tomate eso Mikey! No se por qué, pero su entusiasmo me puso algo contento

–Te contaré todo después, ahora estamos algo apresurados, adiós! – Parecían las típicas amigas del mismo edificio

Subimos al ascensor y llegamos al piso 11, donde solo había una sola puerta, Kenia saco una llave del bolsillo y la abrió. Entramos y llegamos a la sala, había sofás, una mesa pequeña, como cualquier apartamento...

–Lindo, no? Maestra, llegamos!

–Los estaba esperando... – De pronto aparece una mujer mayor, de entre 30 y 36 años, tenia cabello castaño oscuro y una piel blanca, como si estuviera pálida, vestía una túnica azul india y sonreía tranquilamente – Donatello, verdad? Soy Nora, la Maestra, tutora y responsable de estos dos chicos... y también soy su coordinadora de misiones en este equipo

–Como? – Coordinadora de misiones?... Ella se sienta en un sofá

–Te explicaré. Ya sabrás que todas las muertes están programadas, cada ser vivo tiene un fin determinado. En el mundo espiritual hay equipos, Inferiores y Superiores. Los Inferiores son los encargados de recoger a la gente que acaba de morir. Éstos los llevan a una auditaría rápida para decidir si irán al Cielo o al Infierno, según su Historial de Vida. Entiendes hasta ahí?

–Si – Mas o menos – Pero como saben esos equipos quién muere exactamente?

–Cada equipo, ya sea Inferior o Superior siempre tienen un Coordinador que les da el nombre y el lugar exacto, y éstos lo saben porque "Ellos" o "Él" manda un libro de información confidencial. Si digo "Él" o "Ellos" es porque yo tampoco se con exactitud quien programa las muertes. He heh – Se ríe un poco – Bien, continuo? – Contesto "Si" con la cabeza – Esta bien, las MNPs son poco comunes, realmente raras, porque contradicen al libro de información escrita por "Ellos" o "Él". En ese caso tú estas como "varado", ya que como tu muerte no estaba lista y tu Historial de Vida no fue leído, no saben donde mandarte. Aunque claro, te dan 2 opciones: esperar en la recepción del Gran Consejo de esta zona, a que lean tu Historial de... qué edad tienes?

–16 años – Es increíble lo que me cuenta esta señora

–Bien. Esperar a que lean tu historia de 16 años, pagina por pagina, cada cosa que hiciste, dijiste, pensaste o viste en toda tu vida, desde el día que naciste hasta cuando moriste sin resúmenes, ni abreviaturas o... Volver a la vida – Mis ojos brillaron y tuve un ataque de felicidad. No pude evitar agarrara de los hombros con desespero

–De verdad puedo volver a la vida?! – Ella me sonreía de tal manera que me asustó y la solté

–Claro. Moriste de una bala al cuello, o sea desangramiento, es una muerte reparable, sabes? – Era tan feliz, volvería a mi vida! – Escucha, me adelanté y mandé la petición y la aceptaron, Kenia me había contado todo por ese aparatoste ruidoso – Miré hacia Kenia, ella me sonrió con el gesto del pulgar arriba – En este momento tu corazón esta volviendo a latir, muy débil, casi inaudible, pero late – Bien, bien, bien! genial! Todo será como un mal sueño! – Pero... – No, "peros" no! – Tu mente y espíritu están en un ritmo diferente que el de tu cuerpo, y por eso no podrás volver a tu cuerpo ahora mismo

–Qué?!

–No te preocupes, dije que ahora mismo no, pero pronto, ya verás. Mientras tanto, tendrás que servir a un equipo. La gente de MNPs principiante van a los equipos Inferiores, pero Kenia me contó que el Buhonero que te vio dijo que parecías un buen luchador por tus movimientos, por eso me encargué que te transfirieran a equipos Superiores, ayudada por mis contactos, claro, heh! Bienvenido a nuestro equipo, el D3! – Nora me abraza entusiasmada y yo... estoy estupefacto

–Disculpa... Qué hacen los equipos Inferiores que son diferentes a los Superiores?

–Bueno, en vez de ser "Recogedores" como los Inferiores que buscan a bebés, ancianos, gente enferma y otros espíritus humanos que murieron en paz, los Superiores son "Cazarrecompensas" que atrapan demonios salvajes, espíritus enojados, fantasmas renegados y otras calamidades del Mundo de los Vivos. Tienes potencial Donatello, lo supe apenas te vi, sirves para esto, lo sé – O sea que decidieron sin mí que sería mejor que me pasara cazando una que otra cosa fea en vez de estar tranquilamente recogiendo bebes y ancianitos inofensivos... Qué están locos?! – Y lo mejor es que hice que te cancelarán la clase sobre religiones mundiales, todo lo que tienes que saber, lo aprenderás de mi

–Eyyy! No recuerdo que me ofrecieras esa opción cuando yo entré a este equipo! – Nora parece que no le presta atención

–Y te enseñaré a aumentar tu nivel espiritual y sobre los diferentes Ki – Doy un largo suspiro

–Si no tengo más opción... Espera, qué es un Buhonero?

–Son espíritus que por alguna razón personal, no quisieron ir al Cielo y se quedan en el Mundo de los Vivos con las condiciones de no interferir en la vida de los vivo e informar acerca de cualquier espíritu o demonio que ronde por los alrededores.

–Justamente, un Buhonero te vio tratar de pelear con 2 personas y nos avisó, ya que estábamos de paso en el Mundo de los Vivos – Dijo Kenia

–Por qué los llaman "Buhoneros"?

–Antes eran "Ratas", pero las ratas se encuentran y se exterminan fácilmente, los búhos no. Ah! Tu entrenamiento comienza mañana, ahora ponte cómodo – Nora sale de la sala y yo termino con una inesperada sonrisa

–Tal vez estar en el equipo D3 sea rápido... Volveré a mi cuerpo pronto! – Vaya que estoy feliz!

–Si, claro – Y Sal lo arruina todo... Se sienta en un sofá cercano – Volverás pronto... Si es que tu familia no cremó o enterró tu cuerpo aún – Mi familia... Rayos! Olvidé esa parte!

Fin del capitulo 2

---------------------------------------------------

Hola! Soy **Reki**... **Cap 2 terminado!** Vaya que costó mucho... Traté de escribirlo lo más **estándar posible**, a veces no me doy cuenta y lo escribo muy al Argentino... pero ya esta... Prox. Actualización **sin fecha aclarada** (pero aseguro que no será más de 2 semanas), **Gracias por leer**, Chau!


	3. Complicado arreglo

_Disclaimer:__ TMNT no me pertenecen, escribo esta historia por diversión, pasión o matar el tiempo, etc, etc. _

_No gano ningún valor monetario al escribir esta historia (pero si alguien le sobra un billetito yo lo recibiré con todo agradecimiento XD)_

Capitulo 3: Complicado arreglo

–Qué hago?! Qué hago?! Qué hago?! – Daba vueltas por la sala tratando de pensar

Estoy desesperado! Estoy cerca de volver a mi vida pero si mi cuerpo ya fue convertido en cenizas o está a 3 metros bajo tierra todo se echa a perder

Kenia se acerca a mí

–Tranquilízate, si has muerto hace apenas unas horas, todavía es muy pronto para tratar tu cuerpo

–Pero no para cremarlo... – El idiota de pelo negro seguía tumbado en el sofá

–Sal! Cállate! No ayudas!

Ella tiene razón, vamos a ver... si morí después de las 3 AM y si este lugar tiene el mismo horario de la Tierra, deben ser pasadas las 10 AM, lo cual sería apresurado "hacerme descansar", pero...

–Cómo le digo a mi familia que no me haga nada si no me escuchan?! – Si los tipos del callejón no ni siquiera me notaron, cómo haré entonces?

–Qué hay más como tú? – Pregunta Sal, un gesto mío con la cabeza le indicó que sí – Vaya, así que si es cierto que el mundo esta lleno de fenómenos... Ah! Ése problema sobre la comunicación es tu problema, no el nuestro – Este chico solo me empeora las cosas...

–Que te calles!! –Kenia se dirige a mi – Escúchame Don, es fácil comunicarse con los vivos, lo malo es que no se te permite interactuar con tus familiares o amigos

–Qué?! Por qué?!

–Es una de nuestras reglas. Pero si te dan un permiso puedes hablar con un conocido tuyo solo una vez

–Y cuando obtengo eso?! – Quedigaprontoquedigaprontoquedigapronto

–Pronto – Si!!! – La maestra Nora ya arregló todo, te acuerdas? Ya supo lo de tu cuerpo y pidió el permiso, solo hay que esperar la confirmación

–Cuanto tarda?

–Solo unos minutos, ten paciencia. Mientras esperamos, te diré que como te comunicarás: mediante un sueño

–Como?

–Verás... la mayoría de los vivos no les importa lo que les depara al morir, o simplemente lo ignoran, es por eso que la gente de estos tiempos son muy sensibles respecto a los fantasmas y espectros, así que en vez de aparecerte frente a frente, lo harás en un sueño, un lugar donde ellos se sientan seguros y mantengan la calma. Aunque claro, tendrás de convencer muy bien a la persona que elijas para que te crea y no piense que es un sueño disparatado. Esa es la única forma de comunicarte con un vivo sin romper las reglas... o darle un infarto.

De pronto, un sobre pasa por debajo de la puerta. Kenia la recoge y la abre. Me miró sonriendo y agitando una hoja de papel: la confirmación! Tengo todo claro... Iré a mi hogar, entraré al sueño de alguien, explico mi situación y pan comido!

–Se me olvidó mencionarte algo. Cuando vayas al sueño ajeno y hables, no digas mucho, okay? – Mucho? – Es decir, di que volverás y que no le hagan nada a tu cuerpo mientras tanto... pero no menciones el asunto de las MNPs, el Mundo Espiritual y todo lo que sabes recientemente! Pocos vivos saben de estas cosas y los que trataron de mencionarlo o publicarlo murieron y se fueron directamente al infierno! – De su expresión tranquila fue a cambiar a una muy seria – Todas las religiones del mundo entrarían en polémica absoluta! Cuando vuelvas a tu cuerpo te conviene no decir nada!

–Esta bien! Esta bien!... No te exaltes – Parecía que iba a explotar

–Perdón... Pero es para que no se te olvide

Bien. Entonces iré a mi hogar, entraré a un sueño, explico mi situación sin decir mucho y... espera, por qué supongo que estarán dormidos a esta hora si... Mhnn... Si mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos despiertos para lo del muelle, y luego de mi incidente debieron de haber seguido despiertos (nadie duerme tranquilo después de una muerte así)... debieron de haberse desvelado... entonces... si... deben de estar dormidos ahora...

–Y bien tortuga? Irás o no? – Sal se levantaba al fin del sofá

–"Iremos", nosotros lo acompañaremos para su seguridad – dijo la chica

–Seguridad? Que podría pasar? – Si nadie me ve ni me escucha, cual es el problema?

–Escucha con atención – Suspirando, Sal vuelve al mueble – Los espíritus recientes tienen que ser recogidos inmediatamente porque, al igual que tu, no tienen conocimiento sobre la muerte y quedan vulnerables hacia fantasmas malvados, demonios come almas y "Ases"

– "Ases"? Te refieres a las "As" de los naipes?

–No sé porque le pusieron ese nombre estúpido, pero es algo así como la mafia del Mundo Espiritual. En vez de traficar drogas, personas y animales, trafican espíritus y demonios débiles, a veces hasta controlan seres vivos para causar Muertes No Programadas

–Y qué hacen con esos espíritus y demonios?

–Los convierten en esclavos, los sirven como alimento a los demonios poderosos (algunos comen ciertas almas) o los tienen como mascotas, especialmente a los únicos de su clase... Como tú – Rayos... Si estoy vivo son los Ninja del Pie o los Dragones Púrpura y si estoy muerto son los demonios y los "Ases"... Por qué pienso que el peligro me persigue?

–Por eso debes estar agradecido de que fuimos nosotros quienes te encontramos – El pelinegro me hablaba mientras me miraba fijo – En este momento tal vez estarías en una jaula rodeado de imbéciles mirándote fijo como si fueras un fenómeno... No, espera, ya eres un fenómeno

–Cierto, después de todo, ya tengo a un imbécil mirándome fijo... – Él se levanta bruscamente

–Escucha tortuguita! Yo...

–Vamos ya! – Dijo la chica de pelo castaño mientras empujaba a Sal hacia la puerta – Donatello, crees que haya alguien de tu familia que duerma a esta hora?

–Estoy seguro que si – Después de anoche, deben estar agotados

–Bien. – Mira hacia la salida de sala que daba a la cocina – Maestra! Ya volvemos! – Salimos del edificio y otra vez volvía escuchar esos murmullos y comentarios

Hicimos el mismo recorrido que tomamos hace rato. Cuando fuimos de vuelta en el metro viajamos dentro, no en el techo como antes. Había también algunas personas que me miraban con rareza.

–Qué miran idiotas?! Sigan con lo suyo! – Les gritó Sal con su habitual humor y casi como una orden, esas personas dejaron de mirarme

–Gra... – Me interrumpió

–Cállate... – Solo suspiré al escuchar eso

Mientras estábamos sentados, vi como la gente se iba notando. Era raro, poco a poco se iban haciendo visibles. Serian esa gente los vivos? Y ya estábamos cruzando la brecha de los Mundos? Como sea, mis dos acompañantes seguían sin darle importancia mientras que quedaba impresionado

Fuimos a la ciudad y caminábamos en la superficie. Los llevaría a las alcantarillas ahora mismo, pero creo que esto es uno de los pocos momentos que puedo caminar en las calles sin que la gente huya y entre en pánico.

–Ah! Mira allí, Don – Kenia me señalaba, ubicado en un rincón de un edificio, a un chico con audífonos y la mirada clavada hacia la gente. Vestía normalmente: una camiseta negra y roja y jeans, nada fuera de lo común... Hasta que me miró directamente y movía lentamente la cabeza hacia un lado – Ése es un Buhonero

Sal le hizo una señal con la mano como si dijera "Todo está bien". El Chico-Búho dejó de mirarme y volvió su vista a la gente de alrededor

–Ellos están alerta sobre cualquier espíritu que pase alrededor suyo

–Ése es el que me vio?

–No, es otro con una barba puntiaguda y lentes negros.

–Vaya... parecía como un adolescente normal escuchando música... Mhnn... Al ser un "Búho", la gente te puede ver?

–No, Buhoneros o no, tienen las mismas reglas como nosotros

–Como se puede ser Buhonero?

–Ya se te olvido? Ellos son personas que no quisieron ir al Cielo por cuestiones personales – Cómo? Quién quiere estar en este mundo caótico en vez del Paraíso?

–Como cuáles?

–No tengo idea...

Los llevé a un callejón y me agaché para sacar la tapa del drenaje... No podía tocarla!... Se traspasaba

–Qué haces? – Preguntó Sal

–Los llevo a mi hogar – O eso trato...

–Bromeas, verdad?

–No, en realidad vivo en las alcantarillas

–...Porque no me sorprende eso? – Idiota... – A ver... – Sal levanta la tapa – Las damas primero – Kenia salta hacia dentro del alcantarillado – Tu también Don, no escuchaste "las damas primero"? – Yo solo me limito a mirarlo con enojo – Qué? Puedes volver a poner la tapa a su lugar? No? Entonces entra de una puta vez! – Suspiro resignado con la cabeza baja y salto en el agujero. Sal me recuerda a Raphael, no sé si es por su vocabulario o su comportamiento

Caminamos unos minutos hasta que llegamos a la compuerta de la Guarida

–Oye... – La versión humana y espiritual de Raph apoyaba su codo en mi hombro – Estás seguro de verlos? Ya te dije antes que no es nada lindo de ver – Ese zoquete se estaba preocupando por mí?! Es increíble... pero aun así...

–Si, estoy seguro

–Entonces vamos – Agarró mi brazo y traspasamos la compuerta camuflada – Lindo lugar... para un fenómeno... – Señoras y señores, el zoquete volvió a la normalidad!

Ahora que miraba bien... Casi toda la Guarida estaba destruida, como si un tornado arrasó el lugar... Los muebles en el piso, 4 TVs de la gran pila estaban en suelo destruidas... Al menos mi laboratorio y mi computadora estaban intactas... Tal vez Casey o Raph hallan descargado su furia o frustración con los muebles y electrodomésticos

Algo se movió en el sofá. Me acerco y veo a Michelangelo dormido. Estaba en posición fetal y no tenia puesta su bandana. Pude ver unos ojos hinchados del llanto y muy cansados... No creo que Mikey sea una buena opción para aparecer en un sueño, a lo peor se debe sentir culpable por el incidente... Pobre hermanito... Tengo que buscar a los otros... Pero antes, mi cuerpo.

Mientras mis amigos observaban y paseaban por el lugar, subí al piso de arriba por las escaleras... Creo que soy intangible solo con las paredes y objetos, no con los pisos o suelos... Iba a mi habitación

Apenas entré tuve un escalofrío... Me vi a mi mismo en mi cama... Encontré mi cuerpo!... Me acerqué y noté que estaba limpio y sin rastros de sangre, no tenia mis protectores ni mi bandana, solo un parche en la zona de la herida. Mis manos estaban juntas sobre mi estomago y por mi expresión parecía como si estuviera dormido... Supuestamente estoy vivo... pero sí luzco muerto... No sé por qué pero me dio algo de miedo estar ahí, así que salí de la habitación. Al menos sé que mi cuerpo esta bien

Fui a la habitación de Mike... estaba vacía, obvio. Fui a la de Raph y allí estaba dormido, como mi hermano menor se hizo "bolita" en su hamaca. Me acerqué y vi que su cara estaba oculta por sus brazos... Tampoco creo que sea buena idea para explicarle esto...él es terco, al fin y acabo no me creerá y pensará que es un sueño... Salgo de ahí y voy al cuarto de Leo.

Entro... Desde la entrada veo que Leonardo no esta, pero encuentro a April en su cama y a Casey en el suelo... April... tal vez deba entrar a su sueño... pero ella es más sensible, es posible que la traumatice o la asuste, y Casey... tendría el mismo efecto que Raph... Tengo que buscar a Leo y Splinter.

Bajo a la Planta baja de un salto. Estoy apunto de traspasar las puertas de la habitación de mi Sensei cuando escucho la voz de Kenia:

–Qué extraño...

–Qué ocurre? – Pregunté

–Tu tienes un nivel espiritual bajo o promedio, pero en esa habitación frente a ti presiento dos niveles mas altos de lo normal. Quienes están ahí?

–Creo que mi padre y mi hermano mayor

–Espera... – Dijo Sal – Si son tus familiares por qué hay desigualdad de espiritualidad?

–Normalmente soy yo quien responde preguntas, pero esta vez no tengo idea – Realmente importa? Entro allí

Veo a mi Sensei en su cama, no parece estar bien, a su lado Leo lo acompaña en una incomoda posición: sentado en "Flor de loto" con la espalda curva, sus codos apoyados en sus piernas y sus puños sobre su mentón. También vi un frasco a un lado del Sensei, conozco esas pastillas, son tranquilizantes. Tal vez mi Maestro necesitaba alguna para dormir... espero que esté bien...

Bien... Ahora a quién? La regla era solo a uno... Si esto debió ser tan difícil para mi padre... sería estúpido ir a su sueño así que... entraré al sueño de Leonardo!... Esta bien... ahora como lo hago?

–Oigan! Cómo entro al sueño de mi hermano?! – Grito desde donde estoy, después de todo, no me escucha nadie.

Traspasaron las puertas de la habitación mis 2 espíritus acompañantes

–No es tan difícil, solo pon una mano en su frente y otra en su corazón – Dijo Kenia. En la posición que estaba Leo era algo difícil – Traspásalo si quieres.

Me senté frente de Leo, coloqué mi mano izquierda en su frente y mi mano derecha en su corazón, éste ultimo lo cubría su brazo y tuve que traspasarlo... Se movió un poco.

–Qué se siente ser traspasado? – Pregunté ante la duda

–Dicen que se siente como un escalofrío interno... o un cosquilleo en los órganos. Ahora concéntrate y entraras a su sueño, sé claro y rápido, no tienes mucho tiempo

Cerré mis ojos y me concentré. Cuando los abrí estaba en el centro de la Guarida. Estaba limpia y ordenada. Vi a Leonardo delante de mi, miraba hacia todos lados excepto detrás (donde yo estaba)

–Leonardo? – Pregunté. Él se dio vuelta y sonrió felizmente... pero esa sonrisa se esfumó rápido.

–Cierto... Esto es un sueño... No es real... – Dijo entristecidamente... Suspiré... Ser claro y rápido....

–Leo... estás en un sueño, pero lo que te voy a decir créeme que es real – Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio hasta que empecé a hablar – No te puedo decir cómo o por qué, pero voy a volver a la vida... En este momento mi corazón vuelve a funcionar pero ahora no puedo regresar a mi cuerpo. Por eso te pido como hermano que, por favor, no hagas que entierren o cremen mi cuerpo, o si no, no podré estar con ustedes

–Qué? – Él se veía confuso

–Te explicaría más, pero no puedo decir. Pero sí que estoy vivo, créeme! No se cuanto tardaré pero voy a volver!

–No sé... Cómo puedo saber que esto no es mi imaginación? – Tengo que probárselo de alguna manera... ya sé!

–Bien... Recuerdas cuando teníamos 13 años, Raph usó mi computadora para entrar a esos "sites prohibidos" y se infectó con muchos virus? – Él asiente con la cabeza – Desde entonces quien encienda mi PC tiene que ingresar una contraseña de 8 dígitos, es largo para quien trate de hackearla no tenga tiempo de antes de ser descubierto... y también para que sea difícil para ustedes. Escucha, la contraseña es 46374438. Si se te olvida, recuerda que el significado de mi nombre es "Don de Dios" (GodsGift), escríbelo en el teclado de un celular y lo obtendrás. Leonardo, nunca le dije esto a nadie, si dudas sobre esto, trata de encender mi computadora. – Estaba a punto de irme cuando recordé algo – Ah! Casi se me olvidaba, realmente parezco muerto, pero estoy vivo, por eso consígueme un respirador para ayudarme a respirar y suero para no deshidratarme. Confió en ti hermano – Cerré mis ojos, me concentré y volví a estar en la habitación del Sensei.

–Terminaste? – Preguntó Kenia

–Si, creo que me creyó

–Despertará en cualquier momento, y veremos como reacciona

Y tal como predijo mi amiga, mi hermano mayor abrió los ojos. Se quedo quieto unos momentos. Luego su mirada confusa se posó en nosotros durante unos segundos. Fue algo así como un momento incomodo.

–Nos esta viendo! – Murmuró Sal, sonaba nervioso

–Shhh... – Calló Kenia

Leo sacudió la cabeza, se levantó y salió del cuarto corriendo. Sal y Kenia suspiramos aliviados. No sé que ocurre cuando rompes una ley del Mundo Espiritual, pero parece que es importante seguirlas.

–Hermanos, hermanos! April! Casey! Despierten ahora!!

Nosotros también salimos y nos quedamos en un rincón. Solo para cerciorarme de que mi cuerpo estará bien, no me iré aún.

–Qué demonios quieres? – Raphael se levantó con su típico mal humor.

–Qué ocurre Leo? – Michelangelo desde el sofá se frotaba los ojos antes de colocarse su bandana mientras Casey y April salían del cuarto de Leonardo. Sensei seguía dormido.

Leo salió directamente al piso de arriba para ir a mi habitación, los otros le seguían, y yo también (los Cazarrecompesas se quedaron abajo).

Cuando entré, él estaba apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, creo que para comprobar mis latidos, los demás lo veía con confusión.

–Que mierda te pasa?! – Raphael le gritó.

–Está vivo – Respondió Leo

–Que?! Esta bien, sabia que nos iba a afectar esto, pero creí que te afectó más a ti

–No, no. No entiendes. Tuve un sueño que...

–Un sueño! Por favor, Leonardo, esto es duro para nosotros y tú lo estas empeorando con tus locuras

–Raph! Está vivo! Lo sé! – Los demás miraban la pelea sin decir nada

–De qué rayos hablas! – Apuntó a mi cuerpo con su mano – Míralo, no tiene pulso! No respira! Por el amor de Dios, ya déjalo! Cuando tenga su entierro esta tarde, descansará en paz, pero ahora ya déjalo! – Leo se acercó a Raphael con una mirada muy seria

–Donatello nunca descansará en paz si lo enterramos... – Se acercaba lentamente a Raph y éste se alejaba – Tal vez no se note su respiración... O no se oigan sus latidos... – Daba algo de miedo – Pero está vivo.. Lo sé porque Don me lo dijo en un sueño... Y sabes qué?... Puedo probarlo!

Leonardo bajó rápidamente para ir a mi PC y se quedo ahí hasta que todos bajaron.

–Alguien sabe la famosa contraseña de Donatello? Ese código para entrar a su computadora, la sabes April?

–No... Yo no sé – Respondió ella

–Y tú Casey? Mike? Qué hay de ti Raph? Nadie, no?

–Qué mierda tiene que ver eso?! – Gritó furioso Raph

–Escúchenme... Donnie me habló en un sueño. Me dijo que su cuerpo volvió a la vida pero su espíritu no, es por eso que no podemos darle un entierro, él volverá pero para eso su cuerpo tiene que estar bien cuidado

–Estás loco!! – Mi hermano el "psicópata" le dijo eso a Leo

–Si no me creen, él me dijo su contraseña para demostrárselos – Empezó a teclear y...– Lo ven! – Mi maquina se prendió correctamente, veía mi escritorio púrpura con mis iconos en orden.

–Tal vez ya te lo había dicho antes!! Esa estupidez no prueba nada! – Maldición!!! No volveré a mi cuerpo!!

–Por eso mismo me lo dijo a mí, Raph, porque sabia que tu no lo ibas creer! – Tiene razón

–No presumas de tus demencias, Leonardo!

–El único demente eres tú! Si me hubieras hecho caso anoche, nada de esto hubiera pasado! – Esto va en mal camino...

–Que?! No fue mi culpa! Fue Michelangelo! Fue su descuido lo que le costó su vida! – Auch! Raphael se pasó. Vi a Mike y parecía a punto de llorar

–Yo no quise... Yo... – Mike comenzó a llorar... Si Raph no fuera tan impulsivo...

–Ya basta! Chicos solo empeoran las cosas! – Eso dijo Casey

–... Tienes una linda familia... – Y eso dijo Sal...

–Cállate... – Dijo Kenia – Oye.. y tu amiga pelirroja? – Era verdad, y April?

–Muchachos!!! – Esa era su voz! Venia de mi cuarto!

Todo los presentes vivos y yo subimos otra vez. Ella estaba con un estetoscopio (que quién sabe de donde lo sacó, mis hermanos y yo no tenemos orejas para acomodárnoslos) y creo que los estaba usando para escuchar mi corazón

–Se oyen casi inaudibles... pero estoy segura que escucho latidos!!

–Qué?! Déjame ver... – Tomó el aparato médico, se levantó y se acercó velozmente a Raph y...

–Si esta vivo! – Le decía mientras lo sacudía agarrando sus hombros – Es un milagro!! – Abrazó a Mikey

–De qué hablas? Si hace unas horas...

–Observa con atención su pecho, respira – Dijo Leo, Raph se aproximó a mi cuerpo y comenzó a mirarlo con concentración, yo también me acerqué a ver... Solo 1 cm... mi pecho se movió 1 cm para comprobar que respiraba.

–Si esta vivo! Si lo esta! – Creo que fue suficiente para él

–Entonces que esperan? – Dijo Leonardo – Mike, trae suero del botiquín y una aguja – Mi hermanito se fue como un rayo – Casey, April, creen que puedan traernos un respirador o algo así?

–Claro! – dijo Casey – Tengo un amigo del hospital que me ayudará – Seguramente lo conoció en uno de los tantos viajes allí – Necesito que alguien me ayude a traerlo, vamos April! – Tomó a April de la mano inesperadamente y salieron rápido de la guarida.

Raph se acercó a Leo.

–Leonardo... Yo...

–Esta bien, ahora todo se mejorará. Olvidemos esta pelea y concentrémonos en Don, estoy seguro... – Miró hacia donde yo estaba – ... que volverá pronto – Repentinamente Sal agarró mi brazo y me llevó a rastras fuera de la Guarida

–Tu cuerpo está bien. Vamonos o nos castigaran! – Estaba perturbado

Ya en las calles de Nueva York...

–Ese tortugo realmente nos notó! Creen que nos vio? – Dijo Sal nervioso

–No lo sé, creo que es posible – Dijo Kenia – Como sea, asunto arreglado! Regresemos.

Mientras viajábamos dentro del vagón del metro, me sentía muy tranquilo, mi cuerpo estará bien y volveré a la vida!

Cómo serán esas misiones? Hubiera preferido ser "Recogedor", así al menos sería poco arriesgado. No quiero saber que se pierde con ser "Cazarrecompensas" si ya estoy muerto... Cómo pelearé sin mi Bo? Con mis propias mano? O necesitaré un arma especial o qué? Soy bueno en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, pero siempre he entrenado para pelear con gente de mi talla... Fantasmas, demonios, monstruos... Eso es nuevo... No será fácil, aun menos si dicen que tengo un "Nivel bajo"... Habrá una pócima o algo para aumentar lo espiritual... O será al viejo estilo de entrenar duro?

Cuando salí de mis pensamientos, el trasporte se había detenido. Salí y caminé derecho al edificio, no esta tan lejos, un poco más de 2 calles. Sal y Kenia venían delante de mi... Mhnn...

Cómo murieron? Ellos esperan sus cuerpos también? Cuanto llevan aquí? Tendrán familia? Quienes los encontraron cuando no sabían que estaban muerto?... Aun no sabia casi nada de mis nuevos "compañeros de trabajo"

Ya estábamos dentro del apartamento cuando Nora apareció:

–Ah! Ya vinieron... Quería decirles algo ya que estaban en el Mundo de los Vivos... Pero no puedo hacer que funcione este aparato – Ella señalaba un celular.

–Tal vez no tenia batería. Sal, tenias que cargarlo!

–Se me olvidó... – Decía mientras de iba de la sala.

–Ven aquí, tengo que decirles algo a los tres – Dijo Nora, Sal se detuvo y dio media vuelta para volver con una cara de reproche

–Qué es? – Pregunté yo curioso

–Tu primera misión! – Dijo emocionada

Fin del capitulo 3

---------------------------------------------------

**Hola**! Aquí habla (escribe) **Reki**! Me tardé en subir esto por ciertos **problemas técnicos**, **perdón**! Bueno... próxima actualización: **sin fecha aclarada**, por esta época mas o menos comienzo el... *****suspiro***** **estudio**... O sea, se me acaban las vacaciones... Y la tele de la mañana... y las siestitas a toda hora... Bueno, en la vida se trabaja... Lo del código de la PC de Don fue cualquiera ¬¬, estoy segura que es más complicado que eso. Ah! **Yunuen**, a **Soul**, a **Juanis**, a **Him666yguir** y **a todos que leen este fanfic, Muchas Gracias**!


	4. Misión demoniaca

_Disclaimer:__ TMNT no me pertenecen, escribo esta historia por diversión, pasión o matar el tiempo, etc, etc. _

_No gano ningún valor monetario al escribir esta historia (pero si alguien le sobra una monedita yo la recibiré con todo agradecimiento XD)_

Capitulo 4: Misión demoniaca

–Tks! Necesitamos un verdadero medio de trasporte! – Reprochó Sal, y estoy de acuerdo, esto de ir y venir en metro tantas veces es cansador, como desearía tener al Acorazado conmigo.

–Sabes cuánto cuestan los vehículos que cruzan los mundos? Olvídalo – Dijo Kenia cruzando los brazos. Los tres estábamos de vuelta en el tren subterráneo, íbamos otra vez al Mundo de los Vivos. Después de que Nora le entregara un sobre grande y una mochila, nos fuimos en silencio del edificio.

Ya estábamos sentado en el metro cuando comenzamos a hablar:

–Y bien? Qué es esta vez? – Preguntó Sal a la vez que Kenia abría el sobre grande y luego comenzó a leer.

–A ver… es una Anoul… A unas calles de Central Park.

–Anoul? Qué…? – Traté de decir ya que fui interrumpido por Sal.

–Es una mujer demonio-vampiro árabe. Normalmente se alimentan de cadáveres y no son capaces de matar… Espera, vamos por "Secuestro de cadáveres"?

–No, "Homicidio". Esta Anoul no respeta sus propias reglas y ya ha matado 5 humanos. Tal vez ya se cansó de los cadáveres y busca alimento fresco – Qué?! Un demonio… digo demonia… esto no pude ser bueno. Sin mi Bo me siento indefenso y más cuando no he peleado aún con esos seres – Bien… es de día, así que no debe ser muy fuerte ahora.

–…Podrías explicármelo? – Le pregunté a Kenia.

–Los demonios y/o otros seres normalmente son más fuertes de noche que de día – Llegamos y continuamos la conversación caminando – Pierden sus poderes o al menos se hacen más débiles. Pero aún así te mantendrás alejado. Una Anoul es tan fuerte como una mujer normal, pero si comió a esos humanos mientras estaban vivos tal vez sea más fuerte y rápida… Casi se me olvida… - Saca algo de la mochila. Es una piedrita en forma de escudo – Sostén esto, durara al menos 2 horas.

–Espera, para qué sirve esto? – Dije mientras la recibía.

–Te ayudará a resistir el Ki Demoniaco, para que no te debilites como la ultima vez en el más allá… Bien, aquí es – Nos detuvimos y al frente había un edificio abandonado.

Las ventanas estaban bloqueadas por maderas, la puerta estaba igual, pero destrozada, los cimientos se estaban rompiendo, veía las fisuras saliendo del suelo. Era un edificio de 4 pisos en pésimo estado, seguramente se caería cualquier momento.

Entramos traspasando la puerta. Ya dentro de ahí…

–Dónde está? – Murmuró Sal mientras sacaba sus pistolas del cinturón.

–En una habitación, arriba – Le contestó Kenia murmurando y señalando hacia arriba.

Ahora que veía bien, gracias a algunos agujeros en las paredes y dejaban entrar la luz del Sol, había muebles rotos y dañados, las paredes tenían manchas de humedad y rasgaduras en el papel tapiz. Subimos las escaleras y noté que cada piso tenía unos cuartos, con números en las puertas, creo que esto era una casa de huéspedes. Seguimos subiendo hasta que llegamos al último piso, nos detuvimos justo frente a la puerta 13… Que curioso… y al parecer esa era la única habitación que ocupaba casi todo el piso.

–Ah! – Exclamó Kenia mientras sacaba de su mochila unas… Dagas? Kunais?... Esas son sus armas? Son objetos pequeños, con o sin filo y lanzables. Conozco los kunais, son un buen remplazo cuando no tienes Shurikens… Pero por lo que veo, el diseño de estas armas son muy raras… - Donatello, si llega a ver una pelea, mantente alejado. Tal vez ella piense que eres un demonio y no te ataque, pero por seguridad no te la enfrentes – Ella sostenía dagas y kunais entre sus dedos, cuatro en cada mano. Escuché a Sal sacarle el seguro a sus armas – Listos? Ah! Por cierto Sal, no te hagas el macho entrando y disparando a cualquier cosa, esta bien?

–Uhhhhh… - Se dirigió a mí – Haces eso una sola vez y quedas advertido toda la eternidad… Bien… Vamos! – Levantó el pie y dio una patada a la puerta derribándola. Entró con sus armas apuntando hacía adelante y mirando por todas partes mientras que Kenia y yo…

–Podíamos haber traspasado la puerta silenciosamente, idiota! – Le gritó ella.

–Es para darle más acción, además… – Escuchamos moverse algo adelante – Ella ya sabia de nosotros apenas nos acercamos a este lugar – Dijo sin dejar de apuntar hacía adelante.

Por lo que se podía ver, ya que solo había unas pocas fisuras diminutas que apenas dejaban entrar luz, al entrar al cuarto, era al principio un gran salón, debía de haber muebles o sillones, pero solo estaba vacio, a no ser de la "Araña" que colgaba del techo. Mis ojos se acostumbraron rápido a la baja iluminación, y noté que delante de nosotros no había nadie, mis compañeros lo supieron después que mi pero igual no bajaron la guardia. Kenia se asomó a mí.

–Las Anouls no son invisibles o camuflables, debe estar escondida en algún lugar. Síguenos y no vayas solo… y toma esto – Me dio 3 kunais – Sabes usarlas? – Moví mi cabeza en forma de "Si" – Bien. Si algo sale mal, no te hagas el héroe y huye… Escuchaste tú también Sal?

–Si, si… - Contestó el pistolero con desgano.

Como dije antes, era un gran salón, cerca del fondo, a la izquierda, había un pasillo y a la derecha se encontraba una cocina. Sal hizo una seña y se dirigió a la cocina. Kenia me tomó del brazo y me señaló el pasillo. Caminamos ahí y ya dentro se veía 3 puertas; a la izquierda, a la derecha y al fondo. Mi compañera se acercó a la de la izquierda y estaba a punto de abrirla, yo sostenía los kunais preparado para todo… pero no para eso… Al abrirla tuve que cubrirme la boca de repulsión…

Era una habitación, un dormitorio, de unos 10 metros cuadrados, tenía una cama de 2 plazas y un armario… Sería normal si no fuera por el hecho de estar cubierta de sangre y cadáveres… En el suelo, en las paredes, incluso en el techo, lleno de manchas de sangre… También había cadáveres mutilados… torsos de un lado, brazos y piernas en otro, y las cabezas encima de la cama… Simplemente esto era como una película de horror… y realmente asqueroso, al parecer usaba este cuarto como lugar de carnicería… Me revolvía el estomago estar ahí y Kenia… ella no se impresionó, parecía que esto no era nada nuevo para ella.

Cerró la puerta al verificar que no había ningún demonio allí, y se dirigió a la puerta que estaba en frente de está, o sea a la derecha. La abrió, espero que no sea peor que la anterior…

Un baño… Era un baño sucio… Nada de sangre o vísceras, solo mugre y unas cuantas cucarachas en el suelo. Parecía como si no lo hubieran limpiado en varios años… La tina, el inodoro y el fregadero estaban con mucho sarro y algo verde como moho, la cortina de la bañadera había desaparecido y un conocido olor a alcantarilla se podía oler… Pero ningún rastro de una demonia-vampira árabe. Al saber esto mi compañera cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la del fondo, que era la última que faltaba.

–Sal! Encontraste algo? – Gritó sin mover los ojos de la puerta.

–No! En la cocina solo hay frascos con órganos y en el cuarto de escobas… bueno, escobas.. – le contestó Sal.

–Prepárate Don… -– Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

Tensé mis músculos y me preparé para atacar al mínimo movimiento dentro de ahí. Ya abierta la puerta, Kenia y yo nos sorprendimos al ver… nada. Era un guardarropa vacio de 2 metros cuadrados, había algunas perchas en el suelo y otras colgadas… pero nada más.

–Qué? – Dijo Kenia confusa y bajando la guardia

–Dónde esta? – Dije yo también confundido

–Bueno, aquí no… pero esto no tiene sentido – Desde cuándo todo esto tiene sentido? Nos reunimos con Sal en el salón.

–Y? No está? – Preguntó Sal mientras guardaba una de sus armas.

–No… Dónde se pudo haber escondido? – Respondió Kenia mirando hacia la cocina.

–No pueden saber por su "Ki Demoniaco"? – Pregunté. Mencionaron eso cuando me encontraron la primera vez.

–Esta es astuta, lo sentimos por todo el piso pero lo esconde bien, así no podemos saberlo específicamente.

–Sigamos buscando en este piso, debe de estar por ahí. Al menos sabemos que aquí "come", de eso estoy seguro – Dijo Sal mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

–No te vayas, revisa tú el pasillo y yo la cocina – Dijo Kenia mientras se dirigía allí y Sal… creo que hizo como si no escuchó.

Dónde estará? Si no puede hacerse invisible ni camuflarse. Desde el punto de vista normal, no se encuentra aquí, pero creo que la siento… Si tiene la altura y la compostura de una mujer normal, no hay muchos lugares para esconderse… Un momento!

Moví mi cabeza rápidamente a un lado para mejorar mi oído… Creo que escuché una respiración… No es de Kenia ni de Sal, ellos son espíritus que no respiran, entonces… Si… estoy seguro que escucho una respiración relajada… pero poco a poco se está volviendo agitada… viene… del techo? Dirigí mi vista hacía arriba…

…Y no sé por qué me congelé al ver esos ojos rojos y esa sonrisa maligna… Arriba de la "Araña" , todo el tiempo allí se encontraba la Anoul!

Sus ojos brillantes como gato dejaron de mirarme a mí para pasar a Sal, que ya estaba llegando a la puerta. Ella saltó desde arriba para atacarlo con esas garras sobrenaturales que tenia en vez de manos.

–Cuidado!! – Le grité para advertirlo.

Sal se dio vuelta y como si lo hubiera estado esperando, le disparó a la demonia rozándole un brazo. Dio unos saltos hacia un lado mientras se frotaba la pequeña herida.

–Desgraciado… – Le dijo entre dientes. Luego me miró a mí una sonrisa – Tenías razón, tendría que haber tenido cuidado – No le advertí a ella… Se quedó mirándonos como si nos estuviera examinando.

Pude verla bien: vestida con un trapito que le cubría sus "atributos" y una tela que le llegaba desde la cintura hasta las rodillas, tanto top como falda eran de rojo brillante, pero rasgados y rotos mostrando su piel grisácea. Estaba descalza y tenía un cabello negro y lacio. Unos adornos cubrían su frente. Y tenía unos labios finos y rojos.

Kenia, que había venido al escuchar el disparo, y Sal no dejaban de apuntar con su armas a la demonia.

–Escucha – Dijo mi compañera – Si vienes con nosotros tranquilamente todo será más fácil.

–Crees que eso servirá conmigo? – Le contestó la Anoul.

–Qué tal esto? A: Te llevamos a las buenas o B: Será a las malas, cuál eliges?

–C: Ustedes dos, espíritus, terminan destrozados y yo huyo ilesa – Apenas terminó de decir eso, con una velocidad increíble, le arrebató el arma a Sal antes de que se diera cuenta, lanzándola al otro lado del salón. Él estaba apunto de sacar su otra pistola cuando le asentó un golpe que lo hizo volar unos metros para terminar estrellándose a una pared.

Kenia le lanzó 3 dagas, como boomerangs, recorrieron el salón confundiendo a la demonia, finalmente se dirigieron a ella, dos fallándole pero una dándole en el tobillo. Gritó de dolor y noté como su tobillo despedía humo, como si le estuviera quemándole.

–Qué haces? – Se dirigía a mí – Detenla! – Debe creer que por mi apariencia de demonio estoy de su lado – Inútil…

Antes de que me diera cuenta, le dio un puñetazo a Kenia haciendo que sus dagas y kunais se cayeran y las agarrara la demonia, el golpe fue tan fuerte como Sal que la llevo a una pared cerca de la cocina.

–Quieta niñita – Le dijo y en pocos segundos le clavó Kenia en la pared sus propias armas en las manos y tobillos, todo fue tan rápido que no pude hacer nada.

–Sal! Ayuda! – dijo después de unos gritos de dolor.

–Ya voy! – Él se levantó aturdido y empezó a disparar.

Era tan rápida que antes de que le alcanzaran las balas se alejó haciendo que casi, casi le dieran a Kenia.

–Ten cuidado, idiota! Usó mis armas, estoy atrapada!

No puedo creerlo, esa demonia es tan veloz que apenas puedo divisarla. Ahora esta quieta en un rincón, sonriendo como si esto fuera todo juego.

–Huhuhu… Los humanos se rompen tan fácilmente que me aburren…Ustedes los espíritus sí me divierten! A excepción de mi brazo y mi tobillo la estoy pasando bien…

–Cállate!! – Le gritó Sal antes de volver a dispararle. Ella esquivaba las balas tan rápido que apenas parpadee, ya le había dado otro golpe a Sal y lanzado su pistola lejos de él. Se acercó caminando, lo agarró de la camisa y levantó su brazo con sus garras largas y filosas. Ella sonríe, él tiene una cara de ira y rabia, Kenia trata de zafarse de la pared y yo…

Sin pensarlo más, lanzo los 3 kunais que me había dado Kenia en un principio e impactan en la espalda de la Anul haciendo que suelte a Sal.

–Qué…?! Ahhhhhhhhh!! – Gritó la Anul, parecía como si le estuvieran quemando la espalda – Tú!! – Me miró a mí… oh oh – Traidor!! – Se abalanzó sobre mí con sus garras en lo alto, apenas pude reaccionar. Me hice a un lado pero aún así sentí un fuerte dolor en mi hombro haciéndome cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes. Ese dolor se fue en un instante. Al abrir los ojos quedé boquiabierto al ver lo que tenía… o lo que no tenía…

–M… Mi… Mi brazo! Mi brazo! – Grité al ver horrorizado que mi brazo derecho no estaba. Miré hacia todos lados y lo divisé a unos metros de mí. Normalmente tendría que estar agonizando de dolor, pero no sentía nada... Sal debió de haber alcanzado su arma porque una lluvia de balas se dirigía a la Anoul.

–Don! Ayúdame! – Escuché a Kenia – Rápido!

Mientras la Anoul esquivaba las balas, ahora con dificultad, yo, algo tambaleante y confundido, pude pararme y con mi brazo izquierdo retiré las dagas y kunais que clavaba a Kenia en la pared.

De pronto los disparos se dejaron de escuchar, me volteé y al parecer, se le acabaron las balas a Sal. La Anoul estaba a punto de saltar sobre él pero Kenia le lanza todas las armas voladoras que puede, algunas fallan otras le dan. Conté al menos 10 kunais y 20 dagas. La demonia, que parecía agoninzado aún tenia fuerza.

–Bastardos!... Ya verán! – Dijo antes de huir hacia la puerta a la toda velocidad, no como antes, pero la suficiente como escapar de nosotros.

–No huyas! – Le gritó Kenia – Sal! No tienes municiones, recoge mis armas y quédate con Don! – Eso es lo que dijo antes de perseguirla.

–Tks! – Sal corrió hacia las armas caídas de Kenia y comenzó a recogerlas. Me miró a mí – Qué miras, manco? Ayúdame y trae mi pistola! – Señalo hacia donde estaba la primera arma que perdió – Y no te olvides de tu brazo! Apresúrate!

De pronto se sintió como un terremoto… Desde lejos escuchamos la voz de Kenia:

–Va hacia ustedes!!

Ya tenía la pistola en la mano cuando apareció la Anoul… Convertida en un monstruo grande y deformado?!

–Qué demonios…?! – Alcanzó a decir Sal, ya que como una embestida de toro, la demonia se aproximaba hacía él. Justo a tiempo, lo esquivó… y ahora se dirigía a mí. Di un salto y ella chocó contra la pared atorándose. Sal se acercó a mí.

–Vámonos de aquí!

–Pero mi brazo… – Contesté. Él se acercó más y tomó el brazo que aun me quedaba.

–Olvida tu brazo y corre por tu alma!! – Me llevó fuera de la habitación mientras escuchábamos a la Anoul zafarse de la pared. El piso comenzó a caerse, partes del techo y de los muros caían – Este lugar de mierda se derrumba! – En ese momento vimos a Kenia dirigirse hacia el lugar donde se encontraba esa cosa deformada.

–Tengo que buscar algo! – Gritó mientras pasaba a nuestro lado.

–Apresúrate! – Le contestó Sal.

–Espera! Y Kenia?! – Pregunté alarmado – Es seguro que vaya sola?!

–Ella es inteligente, sabe lo que hace – Bajábamos las escaleras para alejarnos de esa cosa… Ya era tarde… Todo se caía! – Espero que aun seas intangible – Todo se cayó encima nuestro, cerré los ojos.

Cuando los abrí, me encontré en una pila de escombros, todo se veía oscuro, di unos pasos adelante y vi la luz… la luz de sol. Ya estaba en la calle y la gente empezaba a reunirse, pero dónde estaba…

–Sal? Kenia? – Pregunté hacia los escombros.

–Maldicióoooooon! – Escuché a un frustrado Sal – Olvidé hacerme intangible! Un puto pedazo de techo me golpeó!! – Bien, ahí estaba Sal… y Kenia? – Kenia! Sal de donde quiera que estés!

–Aquí estoy!! – Kenia salió rápidamente de los escombros traspasándolos y me asomó algo que no pude evitar asustarme al verlo…

–Qué?! – Dijo Sal – Es tu brazo! – Se lo arrebató a Kenia – Si no lo quieres lo petrificaré y lo convertiré en un rasca-espaldas!

–Dámelo! – Se lo quité y me quedé mirándolo – Ahora cómo…?

–Conozco a alguien que te curará – Dijo Kenia – Por cierto… la Anoul escapó… convertida en esa cosa…

–Hablaremos con la Maestra pronto. Ahora, vámonos de aquí – Dijo en un tono serio Sal.

Ya estábamos en el departamento, justo en la cocina, yo estaba sentado en un silla, Sal también, Nora se encontraba parada mirando sin expresión alguna y Clara, la joven rubia recepcionista del edificio que vi cuando entré aquí la primera vez, me examinaba a mi lado. Ahora que la veía bien, tenía ojos claros, un rostro apacible y una sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación.

–Vamos a ver, cariño. Quédate quieto unos minutos, te uniré el brazo – De la punta de sus dedos, salía una luz brillante y empezó a cubrir el área del corte – Esto tardará un rato corazón.

Mientras me curaban, vi como Kenia sacaba de la pared un pequeño pizarrón a marcador donde se podía leer "35 Días Sin Accidentes"

–Bien… Otra vez a cero… - Dijo decepcionada mientras borraba y escribía el "0" con un marcador.

–Tienes suerte de que esquivaste el zarpazo de esa demonia – Dijo Sal – Hubieras desaparecido.

–Desaparecido? De qué hablas?

–Esta bien! – Exclamó Nora, juntando sus manos y sonriendo como siempre con su habitual entusiasmo – Primera lección: Anatomía espiritual… Ok?

–…Ok… - Su interminables entusiasmo me recuerda a Mikey.

–Bien. Mira esto – Saca una lámina de su bolsillo, ya lo tenía preparado? En ella está dibujada una figura humana y un círculo en su interior – Absolutamente todos los espíritus poseen dos cosas importantes: el Cuerpo Espiritual, que es como un cascarón o una capa y el Alma, el centro de nuestro ser. Seguramente, cuando la Anul cortó tu brazo, sentiste dolor físico Donatello, algo que tienes que saber es que si te cortan un miembro sentirás dolor ya que es un aviso desde tu alma ya que la pones en peligro, pero no te preocupes, lo máximo que dura es menos de 2 segundos, además solo sucede con cortes grandes, golpes o rasguños no sentirás nada. Ahora, normalmente el alma es sumamente indefensa, por eso al morir, en el momento en que se separa de nuestro cuerpo, lo acompaña el cuerpo espiritual, que es una copia de nuestro físico para ayudar al alma, porque sola es totalmente vulnerable, no se mueve por sí misma y carece de memoria alguna – Ya veo… Si trato de compararlo con algo sería con el caso de los Utroms, esos extraterrestres que más de una vez hemos ayudado mis hermanos y yo. Entonces, el alma sería el Utrom y el cuerpo espiritual el exoesqueleto… Ya comprendí – El alma se encuentra en nuestro interior, justo en la parte superior del torso, o para ser más especifico en el centro del pecho, tiene el tamaño de un puño y es sumamente delicado. Si es lastimado se puede curar, pero con un arma especial o demoniaca, le puede dar en el núcleo, haciendo que sea demasiado tarde… Cuando estas vivo, lo malo es morir, pero si eres un espíritu, lo peor es desaparecer.

–Cómo que desparecer?

–Te lo explico – Se ofreció Sal – Naces, vives, mueres, vas al cielo o infierno… o estas en este trabajo. Pero si te atraviesa algo perjudicial al alma… desapareces… Ni Cielo Ni Infierno, no Mundo Espiritual, no Mundo de los Vivos, ni siquiera el mundo de los demonios, no renaces ni apareces en ningún lado, simplemente… – Se acercó a mí y murmurando dijo –… desapareces de la faz de todo lo existencial.

–Sal! No lo asustes! – Dijo Kenia, luego se dirigió a mi – Esta bien, Don, hiciste bien, es preferible perder un brazo o cualquier otro miembro que dejar desaparecer el alma – De… Desaparecer? Bueno, al menos ya sé que tengo un punto vital para mi existencia… pero…

–Entonces, en resumen, no tengo que dejar que nada me hiera?

–No exactamente, no todo te puede herir. Como dijo la Maestra, pueden lastimarte pero no desaparecerte, se necesita algo que atraviese el cuerpo espiritual, llegue al alma y le dé justo en el núcleo para deshacerla.

Muy bien – Exclamó otra vez Nora – Segunda lección: Armas espirituales. Quieres oír?

–Sí, por favor – Me pregunto si tendrán un Bo o algo así.

–Escucha con atención: Si bien entendimos, los espíritus somos casi indestructibles, gracias a nuestra intangibilidad y carencias como dolor, sueño y cansancio. Pero como todas las cosas del universo, tenemos un punto débil: el alma, por eso hay armas especializadas para eso, están hechas de poderes espirituales, bendiciones y otras cosas puras o poderosas para cada tipo de ser sobrenatural. Kenia, explícale tu arma.

–Eh? Ah! Si. Estas dagas tienen un diseño dinámico que confunde el punto destinatario y los kunais son directos… Están hachas con partes de almas puras, no el alma en sí, solo partes… y... es todo – Se veía como una estudiante nerviosa antes de dar una exposición, Nora la estará evaluando?

–Tu turno Sal

–Si, Maestra – Noté cierto entusiasmo en la voz de Sal – Estas son pistolas Jackals Automáticas calibre 13, hechas de plata bendecida por más de docenas de curas y sacerdotes. Las balas también están hechas de plata bendecida, traída directamente de la Cruz del Vaticano!... Y no solo eso, cada bala tiene una aleación especial de titanio reforzado para ser resistente a cualquier Ki demoniaco. Es un arma perfecta, y por la cruz grabada en el dorso, sirve como amuleto. Son tan geniales y en mí se ven mucho mejor!

–Solo le falta babear… - Murmuró Clara.

–Dijiste algo, Enfermera Corazón?

–No – Le contestó sin ni siquiera mirarlo – Donatello, dulzura, ya terminé – Comencé a mover mi brazo… Está bien! Lo siento igual que antes!

–Muchas gracias Clara.

–No hay problema. Si te vuelves a lastimar, avísame y volaré allí.

–En su escoba… - Murmura Sal.

–Escuché eso. Espero que te dispares con tu estúpido juguetito – Decía mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta – Adiós Kenia! Si tienes tiempo esta noche, llámame e iremos de compras, hay un vestido que te quiero mostrar, es súper lindo! Y Maestra Nora, se que está ocupada pero si puede acompáñenos y agregaremos otro atuendo a su guardarropa. Una salida de chicas! – Sonríe entusiasmada.

–Veremos si hay tiempo Clara, gracias por tu invitación – Dijo Nora con una sonrisa relajada.

–Adiós Donnie querido – Me dijo sonriendo – Adiós Sal – dijo sin ninguna emoción.

–Cuídate! – Le dijo Kenia antes de que se fuera.

–Qué tiene esa chica?! Su madre tomaba píldoras de la felicidad cuando estaba embarazada de ella o que?! – Dijo Sal a penas la puerta se cerró.

–Ya cállate… y bien Don, como te sientes? – me preguntó Kenia

–Estoy bien! Me siento como nuevo – Me levanté de la silla y miraba mi brazo, no había cicatriz ni marca del corte o algo así.

–Maestra… Sobre la Anul… Fallamos– Dijo Sal desanimado.

–Kenia me contó todo cuando fuiste a buscar a Clara, estoy segura que Ases tiene que ver con esto, son los únicos que son capaces de hacer esta clase de cosas. Seguramente hicieron un trato con la Anul, le dan poderes, ella hace el trabajo sucio y ellos obtienen las almas antes de que los Recogedores vengan. Veré que puedo averiguar sobre esto… Eso me recuerda, Donatello, manejas un arma en especial? Debo encargarte algo.

–Tienen un Bo que me presten?

–Bo, una vara de madera de origen oriental?

–Exacto! – Parece que sabe sobre el tema.

–Te lo conseguiré pronto, mientras tanto creo que es tiempo de tu entrenamiento.

Fin del capitulo 4

---------------------------------------------------

**Hola hola! Reki** les escribe otro cap, si... retrasado... pero **mejor tarde que nunca**! Y eso es lo que importa gente... A ver, a ver que más puedo decir?...Ah! **Gracias Yunuen**! Que me dio una pequeña ayuda con un dilema de este cap, gracias! **Ahora, unos datos curiosos**...

***Las An****ouls**, demonios femeninos mencionados, no son inventados, son conocidas en Arabia por devorar cadáveres de niños y bebés en cementerios (por eso algunas tumbas llevan amuletos), lo saqué de Escalofrío punto com.

***Las dagas y kunais voladores de Kenia**, son un plagio (si, un plagio! Es mi falta de imaginación! ) de la película** "La Casa de las Dagas Voladoras"** (Es una excelente film donde hay romance, honor y acción!)

Leonardo: Deberían verla, es algo cursi pero les aseguro que hay muchas peleas y artes marciales

Raphael: Tú solo dices eso porque contiene "Honor" ... 

***Las Jackals Automáticas 13 mm de Sal** (Se aproxima otro plagio...) no son ni nada más ni nada menos que las armas que usa **Alucard**, el protagonista del manga y anime llamado **"Hellsing"** ... Vampiros, ghouls (zombies), conspiraciones y mucha acción! Pueden ver el anime o leer el manga

Raphael: *Levanta el pulgar en gesto de aprobación* Yo lo recomiendo! *Dice con una sonrisa*

Leonardo: *De brazos cruzados* Si les gustan la sangre y la violencia...

Donatello: *Levanta el dedo índice para explicar algo* Tiene escenas sangrientas, Gore y de explícita violencia, y además lenguaje poco apropiado, no es recomendable para menores de 16 años...

Michelangelo y Raphael: Arruinan la diversión!!

_Otro __**Disclaimer**__ importante: __**No tengo ningún derecho sobre Hellsing y La Casa de las Dagas Voladoras**__, así que no me demanden!_


	5. Otra misión

_Disclaimer:__ TMNT no me pertenecen, escribo esta historia por diversión, pasión o matar el tiempo, etc, etc. _

_No gano ningún valor monetario al escribir esta historia (Al menos me merezco algo che!)_

Capitulo 5: Otra Misión

Otra vez… Tks!... 456…Está bien, una vez más… Tks!... 457…Otra vez… Tks! Esto es imposible!

Estoy sentado en el suelo de la sala, tratando de mover una taza de cerámica. Suena muy fácil, pero en realidad es demasiado complicado, según lo que me dijo Nora hace como media hora: "En este mundo puedes tocar y mover todos los objetos que haya. Como cuando recogiste la pistola de Sal o los kunais de Kenia en el edificio. Pero en el Mundo de los Vivos no será así. Cada objeto aquí tiene algo llamado 'Factor Espiritual', hace que cualquier entidad espiritual lo pueda manipular, pero en el otro mundo no los hay."

Ella había sacado una taza de la alacena de la cocina y con una mano, hizo como quitarle algo invisible y luego lo depositó en el suelo y continúo hablando: "Ya le saqué el Factor Espiritual, ahora es como una taza común y normal. Tu entrenamiento de hoy será enfocar tu poder espiritual en tu mano y manipularla, aunque sea poco, al menos debes mover esto. Si puedes sentirla o acariciarla, está bien, pero no será suficiente, necesito que la muevas unos centímetros. Al igual que un brazo flácido que necesita muchos ejercicios para hacerse fuerte, tus poderes deben entrenar para hacerse mejores. Avísame cuando lo logres."

Si, eso dijo hace no sé cuanto tiempo, más de 2 horas al menos, pero tratar de mover esta taza es… Cuál es la palabra que busco?... Ah! Si… Frustrante…

La siento, siento deslizar mis dedos en esa superficie lisa, pero cuando intento empujarla a un lado, la taza es atravesada por mi mano. Ya he hecho esto 458 veces, llevo la cuenta para ver cual será el intento que sea el ganador. He tratado con mi otra mano, con mis brazos… incluyendo mis pies! Y nada! Es verdaderamente cansador… bueno, aunque no me canse, igual siento ese sentimiento de frustración.

-No es tan fácil como parece… No, quelonio? – Dijo Sal sentado en un sofá a un par de metros detrás de mi, parece que está puliendo sus armas con un trapo viejo – Tendrás que esforzarte más para que la próxima vez no fracasemos, fue una vergüenza para el equipo D3 perder contra una Anoul de nivel medio.

-Ya te dije que fue un complot – Replicó Kenia que cambiaba los canales de la tele al lado de Sal. Parecían ser los mismos que en el Mundo de los Vivos – Esa demonia hizo un trato y le dieron más poderes, eso explica por que aun siendo de día era más fuerte de lo normal… y convertida en esa cosa… Si los demonios empiezan a hacer tratos con los "Ases" estamos acabados.

-Solo los demonios estúpidos harían eso, cualquiera con cerebro sabe que esa mafia no es de confiar.

-Igual me preocupa, casi se deshace de nosotros.

-No exageres… - Kenia apagó la TV.

-Admítelo, sin tus pistolas eras inútil, ella te triplicaba en velocidad y fuerza… A mí también… me clavó a la pared con mis propias armas! Y le arrancó el brazo a Donnie!

-Pero aún seguimos existiendo, en una pieza y eso es lo que importa!

-Solo digo que tenemos que tener cuidado la próxima vez que veamos a esa Anoul! Tal vez no tengamos suerte otra vez!

-Y yo digo que no exageres mujer!

"Ahhh" Suspiro algo melancólico…Esto es como estar en la Guarida… Son como Leonardo y Raphael peleando por una pelea callejera fallida… Me pregunto que estará pasando en mi hogar? Las reglas dicen que no puedo ir a ver a mi familia o amigos, pero realmente deseo saber qué ocurrió después de que me fui. Espero que mi cuerpo este bien, espero que los chicos estén bien… espero que el Maestro Splinter esté bien, se veía muy mal cuando lo vi, ojala se alivie pron…

"…te quería decir gracias…"

Miro hacia todos lados… Mhnn… Qué extraño… Me pareció escuchar la voz de…

"…que en dondequiera que te encuentres, estés bien…"

Si… Es la voz de Michelangelo! Me levanto rápidamente y trato de concentrarme para saber de dónde proviene su voz.

-Te pasa algo? – Pregunta Sal dándose cuenta de mi comportamiento.

-Creo… que escuché a mi hermano hablándome, espera.

"...cansa hermano..."

-Creo que escuché a mi hermano hablarme.

-De veras?! Eso significa que… - Dijo poniendo cara pensativa.

-Que significa? – Me acerqué intrigado.

-Que dejes de distraerte pensando en tu familia y continua entrenando, idiota! – Ese imbécil…

-Donatello, tal vez tu hermano le este hablando a tu cuerpo – Dijo Kenia haciéndolo a un lado a Sal.

-Puedo escuchar lo que le dicen a mi cuerpo?

-Si, verás, como cuerpo y alma son uno, si alguien se comunica con tu cuerpo, tal vez lo escuches en tu forma espiritual.

-A qué te refieres con "tal vez"?

-Bueno, no siempre escuchas todo con claridad, hay que estar concentrado o algo así, no estoy muy segura.

-Si tu familia se esta comunicando contigo, ignórala! Tienes cosas más importantes por hacer – Decía Sal – Ya moviste la taza?

-Bueno, aún no lo…

-Lo ves! Deja de pensar en estupideces y consíguelo! Cuando estas muerto, la familia es solo una gran distracción!

-Ya basta Sal! - Le gritó Kenia.

-…Tks! Ustedes dos me alteran demasiado los nervios, voy a salir un rato – Dijo con un aire enojado y después se dirigió hacia la puerta – Maestra! Daré un paseo – Y se fue.

-…Qué es lo que le ocurre? – Pregunté, tiene un carácter agresivo y difícil, pero cuando esta vez sonaba más enojado.

-No lo culpes… Cuando Sal estaba vivo, digamos que no vivió muy felizmente con su familia, la tuya se preocupa por ti y se nota que te quiere, la de él no le importó mucho su muerte. Supongo que se puso algo celoso. Pero sabes, aunque diga que no le importa para nada la familia, seguramente fue a ver a su hermano.

-Hermano?

-Verás – Se sentó a mi lado en el suelo – Sal murió hace 5 años. De su madre no sé nada, pero sé que solo tenía a un padre ebrio que se la pasaba todo el tiempo emborrachándose y culpando a su propio hijo de todas sus desgracias. Cuando murió, Sal hizo lo mismo que tú, se comunicó por un sueño a su padre para decirle que no lo enterrara, pero éste no lo escuchó y ahora su cuerpo está bajo 3 metros de tierra, él ya no puede volver a la vida como tú. Aunque volviera, seguramente moriría de nuevo por asfixia o claustrofobia. Después de eso, su padre se volvió a casar y tuvo otro hijo – Hizo un gesto de pensamiento - Tendría cuatro años ahora, creo que se llama Thomas – Me miró sonriendo – Es un mini Sal, idéntico a su hermano mayor, a excepción por su piel, es más clara, pero es muy adorable. A veces Sal lo observa mientras juega con sus padres en el Central Park.

-Espera, creí que era una regla no ver a tus amigos y familiares.

-Claro que es una regla, pero no pasa nada malo si "paseas" – lo dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos – y te los encuentras por "accidente", tú solo caminas por donde se te dé la gana y te los encuentras "de sorpresa", eso no es romper las reglas – Me dijo con una gran sonrisa… Ya veo… No puedo ir a mi hogar, pero puedo frecuentar cualquier lugar que quiera y encontrarme con ellos… Interesante – Pero una cosa es verlos, otra cosa es hablarlos, no te escucharan pero aún así te darán una multa por eso.

-Está bien… Kenia, tu tenias familia, verdad? – Pregunté curiosamente

-Si… - Pone la mirada hacia abajo – Tenia a mi padre, a mi madre, un hermano mayor y una hermana menor. Después de mi muerte hace 8 años se mudaron a California – me miró a los ojos - A nosotros los de MNP no se nos permite irnos del lugar de nuestra muerte, o sea, esta ciudad.

-Ahh… – Qué pena por ella… - y Nora?

-Mhnn… no lo sé, a ella no le gusta hablar de eso. Creo que fue algo muy trágico. Como sea… – Se levanta y se dirige a la cocina – Es mejor que practiques, mover algo tan simple como una taza no debe de ser complicado – Se detiene en la entrada - Una ayuda: deja de pensar con racionalidad y piensa con voluntad. Quieres mover eso? Yo creo que no, porque siempre la traspasas, si lo quieres de verdad puedes, si no… solo pierdes el tiempo.

Voluntad? Ya tengo voluntad! Realmente quiero mover esta maldita taza, pero no puedo… Mi motivación? Ser más fuerte para poder enfrentarme con horribles monstruos y otros seres endemoniadamente escalofriantes… eso no me parece una buena motivación para seguir… pero tengo que hacerlo… lo tengo que hacer para volver a mi antigua vida, la de defensor de la oscuridad, la del cerebro del equipo tortuga, la del buen hijo, hermano y amigo que soy… quiero volver pronto a esa vida…realmente quiero… cierro los ojos y acerco mi mano a la taza.

Lo intenté una vez más… abro los ojos…lo logré?... Veo con claridad, esa taza estaba unos dos centímetros de la raya de esa baldosa de madera, ahora esta a 5 centímetros… lo hice! Lo hice!

-Kenia! Creo que lo hi… AHH!!

-Así que lo lograste… - Santo Cielo… Si hubiera estado vivo, Nora me habría matado de un susto… Ella se me apareció detrás mío sin darme cuenta – Bien hecho Donatello, estas progresando, has esto todo los días y pronto podrás levantar algo más pesado – Ahora que la observo bien…

-Disculpe... ehhh… "Maestra Nora"?

-He he, como esperaba que me llamaras así – Dice sonriendo.

-Si, bueno…. Está usando un kimono? – Para qué preguntar? Usa un lindo kimono verde japonés como alguna vez he visto en los libros ilustrados del Sensei.

-No es hermoso? – Da una vuelta para verlo bien – Ya que te quedaras aquí, te tendrás que acostumbrar, me gusta probar muchos diseños y ropas de todo el mundo, todos los días tengo un nuevo atuendo… - Se quedó callada… creo que quiera que diga algo…

-Pues… Le queda bien – Es lo que se me ocurrió.

-Gracias – Se volteó – Acompáñame hacia la cocina, por favor.

Al entrar, veía como antes, cuando Clara me curó el brazo aquí: mesa redonda, sillas, una heladera y varias alacenas, como una cocina típica. Observé cómo Nora sacaba una taza y se servía café… y Kenia comía una pizza? Me observó y dijo:

-Quieres?

-No gracias, ya me harté de la pizza cuando estaba vivo y… no… espera, se puede comer estando muerto?!

-Si se te antoja algo o estás aburrido, si… - Eso contestó Nora - La verdad es que no necesitamos comer, pero dime, podrías estar tranquilo sabiendo los deliciosos platillos que te pierdes por el simple hecho de no estar en el Mundo de los Vivos? Yo no podría estar cómoda sin mi café diario -… Yo tampoco… - Y la gente glotona vive literalmente en los restaurantes de la zona He he – Se ríe un poco - No te preocupes, todo esto es elaborado aquí, en este Mundo, sin necesidad del otro… - Dejó de sonreír como siempre y puso una cara pensativa y sin emoción - Qué feo son las cosas allá… Aquí comemos cuando queremos y en el de los Vivos hay hambruna por doquier… Qué bueno es estar muerto… no crees? – Me miró con unos ojos que transmitían algo de tristeza.

-Ehhh… bueno… yo… - Volvió a sonreír.

-Por qué digo eso? Algún día tú volverás a la vida… - Ella suspira con una cara seria – Bien… Donatello, Kenia, busquen a Sal y vayan por otra misión, es para compensar la fallida de hace una horas, esta vez no será un demonio, los datos están en el sobre que esta en la Sala de estar. Las órdenes son: ir, encontrar, atrapar y traer. No fallen. Está será la ultima de este día, luego tendrán toda la tarde y noche libre, está bien?

-Si, Maestra – Contesta Kenia – Vamos Don – Me agarra del brazo y salimos del edificio. Ya estábamos a unos metro cuando me empezó a hablar – A la Maestra le entristece su muerte, si no mal escuché una vez, alguien a quien quería mucho la mató y como ella tuvo una muerte tipo MNP, supuestamente no debió haber sucedido eso… pero así fue…Llamaré a Sal – Acto seguido, mientras seguíamos caminando saca su celular, marca un numero y espera a atender.

…Entonces Nora murió de esa forma… Ella se ve tan alegre que no creí que algo así le pasaría, eso explica la expresión triste que puso hace rato.

Pasó alrededor de media hora cuando nos reunimos al frente de una casa, un poco alejado de la ciudad. A diferencia de la otra edificación de la misión anterior, esta se veía bien, confortable diría. Se podía leer claramente el letrero que decía "EN VENTA".

-Y bien? Qué es ahora? – Pregunta Sal con indiferencia.

-Algo muy fácil: un espíritu terco – Contesta Kenia – Donatello, escucha, a diferencia de la vez anterior un espíritu es más sencillo que un demonio porque está a nuestro nivel, es justo como nosotros solo que éste al morir se rehusó a ir con los Recogedores que lo fueron a buscar, hasta es más, atacó a otros tres equipos inferiores que fueron a llevárselo.

-Qué tanto fue el daño? – Le preguntó Sal

-Déjame ver – Sacó de su mochila la carpeta - …El primer equipo solo se retiró porque se asustaron por el poder que reaccionaba, el segundo al tratar de llevárselo a la fuerza, hirió solo a uno, nada grave en realidad. Y el tercero acabaron todos heridos, pero tampoco de gravedad – Cierra la carpeta mirando hacia la casa – Nuestro chico parece ser uno de los buenos, no desapareció a ninguno.

-Pero aún así es nuestro blanco… - Saca sus armas - …espera un momento, Tú no tienes un arma aún? – Me pregunta a mí.

-Maestra Nora no me ha enviado ninguna por el momento, pero no te preocupes, si dices está en el mismo estado que yo creo que puedo controlarlo – Digo confiado. Claro que puedo, será como pelear con otro tipo.

-Esto no tardará mucho… Vamos, terminemos con esto de una vez, se me antoja regresar y beber una cerveza bien fría… - … Sonreí… Eso sonó como algo que diría Raphael.

Traspasamos la puerta y lo vimos, a unos metros, sentado en un sofá al lado de la ventana. Nos miraba con una expresión de cansancio. Parecía un hombre normal, de entre los 30, cabello negro y piel pálida… muy pálida.

-Al menos nos ahorró el tiempo de buscarlo… - Dijo Sal apuntándole con su pistola.

-Señor Baltimore? Vinimos para llevarlo. Si nos podría acompañar amablemente por favor… - Dijo Kenia sin desenvainar sus armas, el tipo lucia demasiado inofensivo.

-Lo siento señorita, pero tendré que declinar. Aún no me puedo ir de aquí. Podría volver mañana? – Contestó sin mover un dedo. Sentado ahí tranquilamente.

-Pero usted ha muerto hace casi dos meses señor, tiene irse de este mundo, ya no es su lugar.

-No es mi lugar? No es mi lugar? NO ES MI LUGAR?! – Respondió sobresaltándose, haciendo que todos nos pusiéramos en guardia para cualquier cosa – Si ELLA no me hubiera hecho eso este aún seria mi lugar! – Se quedó quieto unos segundos y puso su mano sobre su cara. – Por favor, tengo un asunto pendiente aún, mañana todo terminará y me entregaré, está bien?

-Señor Baltimore… Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que cumplir órdenes – Dijo caminando hacia él.

-No le conviene acercarse señorita… - Dijo el fantasma.

De pronto sentí como una explosión invisible entre ese hombre y Kenia, haciéndola caer de espaldas.

-Quieto! – Dijo Sal mientras le sacaba el seguro al arma.

-No te metas maldito vándalo – Le contestó con una voz de miedo, mientras veía como su cabello se ponía blanco y sus ojos de negro. Miró a Kenia en el suelo y dijo: - No me gustaría hacerle daño a una jovencita inocente, solo pido tiempo… y "ella" pagará por todo – Dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Qué? – Le contestó.

El hombre nos miró a cada uno de nosotros.

-No creo poder ganar esta pelea… Así que… Daré un paseo… - Dijo antes de traspasar las paredes corriendo.

-Espera! Alto ahí! – Le gritó Sal que fue a perseguirlo. Mientras que yo ayudé a Kenia a levantarse ya que aún seguía en el suelo.

-Estás bien?

-Si… Debo decir, es tan fuerte como para hacerme caer de golpe, pero no tanto para ganarme en un combate… Don, creo que ya sé cuál es su "asunto".

En ese momento salía Sal de las paredes.

-No está, no conozco este lugar y se me perdió. Qué hacemos? Lo buscamos?

-Será perdida de tiempo. Disminuyó su Ki y si es inteligente ya se habrá ido lejos… por ahora.

-A qué te refieres? – Pregunté.

-Hace dos meses que murió y aún se encuentra en esta casa, simplemente no puede alejarse de aquí, y además dijo que mañana se entregaría, verdad? Solo hay que esperar – Dijo mientras caminaba y se sentaba en el sofá cómodamente.

-Qué? No nos pagan para esperar, nos pagan por acción, escuchaste? Acción!

-…Espera, nos pagan? – Pregunté.

-Claro, de dónde crees que la Maestra Nora saca nuestras armas, municiones, ropa y otras cosas.

-Sal – Dijo Kenia - Ese hombre es bueno, no es muy poderoso, pero me pudo haber lanzado lejos si hubiera querido, a cambio produjo una onda de choque que solo me hizo caer y nada más. Además si tenemos en cuenta que no hizo desaparecer a nadie de los equipos anteriores…

-Los equipos anteriores son débiles, seguramente no te quiso provocar porque sabia que tu eras más poderosa que ellos y que lo vencerías de una.

-Crees que soy poderosa? Gracias – Dijo sonriéndole.

-Eh? Ah! Ehhh… - Sal parecía nervioso… - Si… si vamos a estar horas aquí me volveré loco! Saldré a vigilar afuera – Y se fue traspasando la puerta delantera.

-He he… Sal es tan seguro todo el tiempo, pero cuando pasa algo así se pone bastante nervioso… Donnie, crees que me quiera de verdad? - … Esa pregunta me dejo algo pensante.

-Pues… Yo no sé, no conozco mucho de su relación y … ehhh… – Claro, pregúntale al que estuvo en confinamiento casi toda su vida.

-Olvidémoslo, está bien? …Como sea, realmente creo que el señor Baltimore es una buna persona, pero algo lo hace malo. Leeré su archivo completo y veré que encuentro, mientras tanto… - Toma un florero vacio de una mesa pequeña cerca del sofá y la coloca en el suelo – Sigue practicando a serte tangible, tal vez en esta misión la necesites - Se cruza de piernas y oculta su rostro en la carpeta.

…Y otra vez lo mismo…

Fin del capitulo 5

---------------------------------------------------

**Hola!** Aquí escribe **Reki-zen**, bue, esto es algo cortito, no pasa nada de acción pero al menos se dice un poco de mis personajes y algo de información sobre mi universo del Mundo Espiritual. Y… ehhh… **Estoy como vaga**, no es un bloqueo porque sé que tengo que escribir, pero… como que estoy indecisa sobre algunas cosas, cuando acabe la montaña de papel a la que llamo **"tarea escolar"** podré concentrarme mejor. En realidad iba a escribir más pero algo es algo… no sé cuando voy a actualizar otra vez, pero saben bien que por nada en el mundo dejaría esto inconcluso, **EXCEPTO UNA INVACIÓN ZOMBIE**! Pero para eso falta mucho… o no? Muahahahah! … ha ha **T.T **Protégeme Leon Kennedy!

http:(diagonal)(diagonal)reki-zen(punto)deviantart(punto)com(diagonal)art(diagonal)My-OC-Sal-120713825


	6. Alivio fraternal

_Disclaimer:__ TMNT no me pertenecen, escribo esta historia por diversión, pasión o matar el tiempo, etc, etc. _

_No gano ningún valor monetario al escribir esta historia (…CRISIS MUNDIAL!)_

Capitulo 6: Alivio fraternal

Observo el reloj de la pared una vez más… las 11:59 PM. Llevo largo rato haciendo esto y creo que he progresado mucho, ya puedo levantar el florero… pero solo durante unos segundos antes de caerse, por suerte la altura no fue mucha y la alfombra evitó que se rompiera. Pero aún así no consigo retenerlo más de unos segundos…

Me recuesto sobre el piso y miro el techo sin esperar nada. Aun estamos en el living, Kenia y yo, ella aúne está en el sofá sentada tranquilamente…a oscuras, solo entra luz de la luna por la ventana y solos… rayos! Si Raphael o Michelangelo estuvieran aquí dirían algo verdaderamente incomodo… Y Sal? Ese idiota aún no ha vuelto de custodiar la casa desde afuera, si no voy a revisar diría que se escapó.

Suspiro "Ahhhhh"… Me siento melancólico… Extraño a mi familia, el mensaje de Mikey me dejo pensativo, escuchar una voz familiar me animó, pero realmente quería escuchar lo que me quería decir… De pronto una idea cruzó mi mente…

-Kenia, puedo ir a "pasear" por la ciudad?

-"Pasear"?

-Si, ya sabes, pasear por ahí… Sin esperar encontrarme nada ni nadie.

-Ahh, claro… Pero que te acompañe Sal. – Qué?! No quiero ir con él.

-Por qué?

-Porque, un espíritu débil y raro como tú no pasa desapercibido por aquí, lo primero es que cualquiera que te pueda ver creería a primera vista que eres un demonio y trataría de atraparte y llevarte al Mundo de los Demonios, y créeme, ese lugar no es peor que el infierno pero se asemeja. Esa es una situación, la otra es que por lo débil que eres te encuentres a un demonio come-almas y te devore. Puede suceder, en este lugar se puede esperar muchas cosas. … Se me ocurren muchas otras situaciones pero para no alargar esta discusión: te vas con Sal y punto.

-Pero…

-Final - Bien… Para qué discutir si ella sabe de estas cosas?

Me levanto y estoy a punto de cruzar la puerta…

-Vuelve antes de que amanezca, yo diría que se aparecerá cuando salga el sol – Me dice.

-Claro… - Ahora sí me voy.

Estoy afuera y no diviso a Sal en mi vista panorámica… Dónde esta?... Reviso con la vista todos lados, es algo difícil sabiendo que se viste de negro y que a estas horas no hay mucha luz… Ah, ya lo veo, está… espiando? Lo veo al frente de una ventana a tres casas de aquí.

Me acerco cauteloso. Estoy a un paso detrás de él y noto que está viendo la TV, hay un hombre dormido en la habitación y la dejó prendida…

-Sabes? Yo entraría para ver mejor pero tiene un perro, no pararía de ladrar si me acerco más… - Qué?!

-Espera… sabias que estaba detrás de ti?

-Claro, tienes un Ki tan minúsculo pero a la vez tan notorio – Tks! – Mira las noticias, está nuestro estelar… - Miro y noto el edificio destrozado por el asunto de la demonia, el titulo dice "Edificación abandonada destruida" – Hace rato hablan de que fue un comando terrorista, pero ahora que se dieron cuenta que no hay rastros de explosivos están confundidos

-Espera, y que hay de los cuerpos y cadáveres que había ahí? – Si no mal recuerdo había toda una carnicería de humanos en ese lugar.

-Los equipos inferiores debieron de haber limpiado cuando nos fuimos… u otro demonio paso por ahí para la merienda…Cómo sea, qué quieres, Kenia te mando?

-… Algo así, dice que me acompañes a pasear.

-No – Dice sin apartar la mirada de la TV – No ves que estoy ocupado? Ve tú solo, con suerte te encuentres a otro equipo.

-Sal… - Comprendo que ir solo me puedo arriesgar a mi mismo – Por favor…

Trato de poner esa mirada adorable y triste que casi siempre le funciona a Mikey.

-…Está bien… Pero apresurémonos… Por cierto, a qué y dónde vamos?

-… Ehhh…. Pasear… o prefieres ver el edificio destrozado?

-Vamos primero por el edificio, con suerte encontremos una pista de la demonia o algo así.

Lo bueno de ser un espíritu es que no importa cuanto corras o caminas, simplemente no te cansas. Sal y yo nos dirigimos al lugar donde antes estaba el edificio, aún estaban los escombros

Recorriendo los alrededores, el lugar estaba igual de cuanto nos fuimos, no hay nada nuevo, excepto por la cinta "NO CRUZAR POLICIA"

-Iré a revisar adentro de los escombros – Dijo Sal apuntando hacia una pila - Aún con la poca luz tal vez vea algo y tú… sé una buena mascota y quédate quieto.

Si, claro… mnh?

Giro mi cabeza y observo hacia la cima del edificio de al lado, me pareció ver algo moverse… no serán…?

Miro hacia donde está Sal… no notara que me fui unos minutos… Así que corro todo lo que puedo hacia ese edificio. Ahora que no puedo subir las escaleras de incendios tengo que traspasar la puerta y subir las convencionales.

Estoy en el último piso aún subiendo las escaleras, veo la puerta de la terraza, la traspaso, todo desesperadamente y… Sonrío… ahí están…

Raphael, Leonardo y Michelangelo están cerca del borde de la terraza, justo a unos 8 o 9 metros de mí.

-Realmente creen que fue un ataque terrorista? – Dice Leonardo.

-Claro que no. Por qué querían destruir un viejo y abandonado edificio? – Dice Raphael.

-Tal vez querían probar un arma, qué crees Mike? – Le dice Leo a Mikey, y como siempre estaba distraído – Mikey!

-Eh?! Ahh, qué me hablaban?

-Olvídalo, no impor… - Se quedó callado… Ay no, Leonardo tal vez se dio cuenta de mí...

Aun no mira a mi dirección… Falsa alarma.

-Hey… Hey! Leo! – Le dice Raph moviéndole el hombro – Qué te pasa?

-Na… nada… Saben qué? – Mira hacia el cielo – Es una linda noche verdad? – Se sienta en el suelo – Michelangelo, cómo estaba Don cuando nos fuimos? - Oh oh

-Estaba bien, por qué?

-No es nada, es solo que, viendo esta perfecta noche y un cielo estrellado me hace pensar que Don debe estar también bien, verdad? Mike, me dijiste que le estuviste hablando esta tarde a Don, me dices que es lo que le dijiste? Y dilo como si estuviera aquí mismo.

-Bien… cuando fui a cambiarle el suero a Donnie, me quedé un rato para decirle… "Muchas gracias, te quería decir gracias por haberme salvado. Ojala vuelvas pronto, la Guarida no es lo mismo sin tus ruido y tus experimentos, espero que en dondequiera que te encuentres, estés bien"… eso dije antes de que Rapha me llamara a lavar los trastes… aunque no era mi turno hoy! – Dijo señalándolo.

-Hoy era el turno de Donnie, pero como no está, desde ahora todo lo que le toque a él, te tocara a ti – Dijo Raphael con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Y qué hay de ustedes?! – Si… esto es lo que extrañaba…

-Hehehe… - Leo se rió un poco.

-Estás algo extraño hoy, Leo. – Le dijo Raph.

-No me ignoren! – Les replico Mikey.

-Desde aquí se ve una buena vista de la ciudad, este edificio no es tan alto, pero aún así no es imposible verla. Además, no sé porque pero… Aquí siento que estamos más cerca de Don que en nuestro hogar… Me pregunto si podríamos venir aquí cada… no sé… 3 días? Necesitaría una señal… - Eso es ser muy inteligente…

Piensa Don! Qué hago? No puedo hablarles ni acercármeles más pero… tendré que intentarlo.

Cubro mis ojos y camino derecho hacia ellos, solo espero que no rompa las reglas.

-Brrrrr! Qué demonios…? – Dijo Raphael sosteniéndose el estomago. Aún tenía los ojos tapados, pero creo que funciono.

-Qué pasa? – Preguntó Mikey.

-Sentí una sensación rara…como…

-Un escalofrío en las tripas?! – Saltó a decir Leo.

-Sí… Como sabes eso?

-Bueno, yo…

-Es por la pésima cena que cocina Rapha, eh? A cualquiera le daría gases con esa sopa instantánea mal preparada…

-Te dije que era lo único que había! Ya me cansé… - Decía mi temperamental hermano mientras se acercaba a paso amenazante a Mike… Ha ha ha! Esto es lo que me hacia falta!

-Parece… que Don está de acuerdo… - Dijo con una sonrisa aliviada Leonardo.

-Eh? – Raphael sostenía a Mikey de hombro y mientras alzaba un puño.

-No es nada…

-Ahí estás mocoso de mierda!! – eh? Giro detrás de mí donde viene el sonido. Ahh, Sal… - Se supone que no te tenias que irte! Si te pasa algo a ti, me pasará algo a mí! Si te dije no te muevas! Yo espero que no te muevas!! – Decía mientras subía por el borde del edificio. – Vámonos! – Me agarró del brazo y me literalmente me arrastró hacia la puerta de las escaleras.

-Mhnn… Volveremos aquí cada 3 días, no te olvides… - Decía Leo con la mirada hacia abajo. Me estará hablando a mí? –…Les digo a ustedes chicos – Ahh, les decía a los muchachos… Pero aún creo que se dirigía a mí…

-No te quedes mirando, vámonos. No encontré nada así que regresemos a la casa.

Duró poco mi encuentro con mis hermanos… pero valió la pena, ahora vendré pasear cada tres días por aquí, ojala nadie se dé cuenta…

Cuando volvimos a la casa en venta todo estaba igual, excepto que Kenia no estaba por ahí…

-Hey! – Inesperadamente apareció traspasando una pared – Ya sé lo que pretende hacer el Sr. Baltimore! Tenemos que proteger a su esposa!

Ya todos en el living mi compañera empezó a relatar la historia.

-Escuchen, estuve leyendo el archivo de este caso varias veces, y consulté con algunos buhoneros de la zona y creo que sé el "asunto" que tiene que atender el Sr. B. Al parecer esto no es más un intento de venganza.

-A ver, explica – Dijo Sal.

-El Sr. Baltimore fue asesinado por su esposa… pero en realidad fue un accidente. Miren, los dos habían discutido por varias razones, el Sr no era un sujeto violento pero aún así golpeó a su mujer en un ataque de rabia, ella, totalmente aturdida quería asustarlo con un arma que los dos guardaban por protección debajo de... esta mesita – Señaló la mesa donde estaba a lado del sofá - Esa pistola no traía el seguro y se accionó sola, mientras la sostenía Marta… creo que así es su nombre… Como sea, eso es lo que le causó la muerte, y como murió en un estado de ira, obviamente lo trasformó en el espíritu que es ahora.

-Y dónde está la viuda? – Pregunté.

-Ella ha estado viviendo en casa de su madre desde el incidente, planea vender esta casa, así que vendrá esta mañana a cubrir los muebles que no se llevara la mudanza. El asunto del Sr. Baltimore es matarla cuando venga aquí! Es por eso que nuestra misión se extenderá, además de llevarnos al espíritu vengativo, tenemos que proteger a la mujer! Y cobraremos el doble! – Qué?!

-Así se habla! – Decía Sal subiendo el puño en forma de aprobación… Esto…

-Una persona está apunto de morir y ustedes piensan en dinero?!

Sal suspira, se acerca y pone una mano en mi hombro.

-Donatello, al pasar años en este trabajo te das cuenta lo normal que es la muerte. – Habla en una forma tan serena - Si alguien muere, no importa la razón, es normal y no tenemos que interponernos. Nosotros evitaremos este asesinato no porque queramos salvar la vida de esa mujer, sino porque debe de ser algo no programado y no queremos más fantasmas MNPs como tú rondando por el mundo… Además… - Me sostuvo de los hombros y empezó a agitarme – Realmente quiero una 4x4! Todos sabemos que el dinero hace feliz a la gente! Es la segunda causa de muerte en el mundo! Ya no quiero trasladarme a pie! Un vehículo es lo que necesitamos! Repite conmigo: Dinerodinerodinerodine…!

-Basta! – Kenia le da un zape a Sal – Este es el plan: Como no sabemos donde está ese espíritu, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que venga por su mujer y lo atrapamos en el acto!

-Entonces… - Comienzo a decir – Usaremos a una mujer inocente como carnada?

-Si lo piensas bien, no es tan inocente. – Dice Sal - Además tiene a dos experimentados Guardaespaldas que la protegerán cuando sea necesario… Todo saldrá bien…

-Mientras que tú, Don – Kenia me pasa el florero con el que estaba practicando hace poco – Vamos, otra vez a practicar! – Y otra vez…

…Son casi las 9 AM, ha amanecido desde hace tanto pero no hay señales del señor ultratumba…

Y yo… ya me cansé mentalmente de entrenar en esto que me quedé viendo el techo… No sé porque, pero cuando despejas la mente unos momentos, aunque te parezca muy poco tiempo, en realidad pasa mucho tiempo cuando vuelves en sí… Sensei dijo que es una buena forma de mantener saludable el espíritu… Y vaya que me hizo bien…

-Hey! Alguien viene… alguien vivo… - Dice Sal sentado desde un rincón de la sala.

Se escucha el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta abrirse, entra una mujer cargando un bolso grande, de unos treinta y tantos, tiene el cabello corto y rubio, traía puesto un suéter verde y unos jeans… pero lo que más noté es su mirada de suma preocupación.

Cierra la puerta y comienza a mirar por todas partes.

-Ufff – Suspira – Veamos… Este sofá… - Es el que está sentada Kenia - …No lo necesito… - Saca del bolso una sabana blanca y lo cubre… más que Kenia no se mueve ni un centímetro y la sabana solo la traspasa. – Esta mesa… me la llevaré – Deja un papel sobre esa.

-Alguna presencia maligna? – Pregunta Kenia.

-No… Yo no siento nada… y qué hay de ti, mascota?

-Tampoco… Y deja de llamarme así.

-Te dejaré de llamar "Mascota" cuando demuestres que no debería llamarte así. – Tks! Este idiota…

De pronto sentí algo fuerte detrás de la puerta principal.

-Ahí viene… - Kenia se para y desenvaina sus armas, Sal también desenfunda sus pistolas y yo adapto mi posición de ataque… - Ahora se lo siente más furioso que antes… Apenas cruce la puerta inmovilícenlo!

La mujer estaba cubriendo con sabanas otros muebles tranquilamente que no sabia del peligro que estaba apunto de enfrentar.

Pasaron aproximadamente 2 minutos y nada. Aún se sentía la presencia detrás de la puerta, pero no pasaba nada más…

-Me acercaré – Dice Sal con las pistolas en lo alto.

Y como la vez pasada con Kenia, pero esta vez salvajemente, Sal salió inesperadamente lanzado hacia otra habitación (traspasándola obviamente).

-Qué mier…?! – Alcanzó a gritar antes de atravesar la pared.

-Cuidado! Ahí viene! – Dije al ver que traspasaba la puerta corriendo en su apariencia normal (y no de "ayquemiedo" de antes) y dirigiéndose a la mujer viva que estaba por la cocina.

Estaba a punto de pasar a mi lado, lo que pude hacer como reflejo fue golpearlo con mi antebrazo derecho, haciendo que se derribe. No era tan malo después de todo, como dijo Kenia antes, estamos en el mismo estado, y por eso puedo tratar con la física normal.

-Rápido! Sostenlo! – Haciéndole caso y velozmente, lo giré haciendo que se quede boca abajo, sujeté sus brazos y puse mi pierna flexionada sobre su espalda, eso evitaría que se moviera. – Señor Baltimore, por favor, ríndase pacíficamente, vengarse no le hará bien en nada ni en nadie, solo le hará más mal. – El espíritu no decía nada, con la cabeza mirando el suelo, no pasaba nada. – S…Señor? Me está escuchando?

-Ustedes… no entienden nada… - Hablaba con esa voz lúgubre que asustaba – Por eso… Yo no seré amable esta vez…

En ese momento, algo debió de hacerme porque en un segundo, él estaba en el suelo sin hacer nada y al otro me encontraba volando hacia afuera de la casa.

Caí como a unos 4 metros fuera, apenas me levanté escuché unos disparos, seguramente provenientes de Sal, traspasé la pared y los busqué visualmente, los tres espíritus no estaban en la sala. Hasta que…

-Ahhhah! – Los idiotas caen del cielo… literalmente… Sal cayó desde el segundo piso. – Qué te quedas mirando?! – Decía mientras se levantaba. – Él otra vez huyó, esta vez al segundo piso, busca a la mujer y trata de sacarla de aquí, ahora! – Y saltó traspasando el techo.

Buscar a la mujer y sacarla de aquí… Cómo?! Si no me ve ni me escucha?!... Tendré que intentarlo algo…

La encontré con los oídos tapados en la cocina… Habrá escuchado todo el bullicio de hace rato?

Lentamente se sacaba las manos de los oídos y miraba hacia todas partes… Suspira aliviadamente… Y no haría eso si fuera ella…

-Disculpe, pero tiene que huir de aquí! Ahora! – Le grité… y como supuse no me escuchaba. – Este… Señora? – Camino alrededor de ella… No me oye… y hablando de oír, no dejo de escuchar los disparos de Sal, es cuestión de tiempo de que el fantasma se acerque aquí…

Tengo una idea… No sé si va en contra de la reglas, pero tengo que intentarlo. Hay un lápiz y un papel en la mesa de la cocina, y con todo lo que he practicado, tengo que tratar de escribirle!

Agarro el lápiz firmemente, me cuesta más de lo pensado, lo apoyo sobre el papel. Ahora la mujer se da vuelta y mira con una cara pálida, espero que no se desmaye. Bien, primero la "R"… la hago chueca pero entendible… la "U"… Me salió como una "V", pero igual espero que sea legible… Rayos! Perdí tangibilidad y se me resbaló el lápiz, lo recojo rápidamente y…y por última la "N"… "RUN" ("Corre" en inglés)… Me doy vuelta para ver si captó el mensaje… y ella sigue con esa mirada pálida… Ay… Realmente espero que no se desmaye.

Parece que pierde fuerza en las piernas y cae de rodillas, se pone en posición fetal con las manos cubriéndole la cara y no para de murmurar "Perdón"… Ese no es el efecto que quería conseguir…

-Don!! Cuidado!! – Escucho la voz de Kenia y al girarme, en la entrada de la cocina, veo a Baltimore en su forma atemorizante. Mirando con esos ojos negros como el vacio…

-…No lo haga… - Es lo primero que digo al cruzar por mi mente.

Él solo se limita a caminar lentamente hacia donde estamos la mujer y yo…

-Fue un accidente! Ella no quería matarlo! Solo tenia miedo de usted cuando la golpeó! – Aunque le gritara eso, no lo detenía en su caminata.

Increíblemente, pasó a mi lado y al de la mujer, sin hacernos nada… Habrá reconsiderado?... Creo que no…

Se puso al frente del horno, arranca las instalaciones de gas y trata de prender la hornalla eléctrica, las chispas harían explotar la cocina!

No pierdo tiempo, le lanzo una patada voladora… Pero no funciona… Otra vez soy lanzado por esa explosión de energía.

De pronto, un par de kunais atrapa las manos del espíritu malévolo, Kenia apareció! Y Sal está detrás… ojala no vaya a disparar.

-Planea quemar esta casa llena de recuerdos con su esposa dentro? – Le pregunta.

-Ex esposa… Y si… - Con una fuerza no esperada, saca mus manos atrapadas y se dirige hacia los chicos.

-Lo distraeremos! Sáca a la mujer de aquí! – Dice Sal mientras le da un golpe a Baltimore con la empuñadura de su pistola… No dispara porque también produciría la explosión? Las armas espirituales también sirven a la física normal?... No hay tiempo para preguntar eso!

Me acercó a la mujer que debió de haberse desmayado, no sé cuando, tal vez cuando le escribí el mensaje o cuando las instalaciones de gas fueron arrancadas.

Trató de levantarla de los hombros, pero es más difícil tangibilizarme con un ser humano que es mucho más pesado que un simple lápiz o un florero.

Si ella pasa más tiempo con el gas suelto aquí… Tengo que esforzarme!

Un intento más y …La levanté… Si! Ya la tengo en mis brazos!… No hay tiempo de festejar, tengo que sacarla de aquí!

Doy una patada a la puerta trasera y ésta se abre, corro todo lo que puedo y salgo por el jardín. Ahora estamos a unas 3 casas de allí, justo enfrente de la casa donde Sal estaba espiando para ver la TV.

"Guau! Guau!" Se escucha, es un perro negro y grande que al parecer me ha visto y no deja de ladrarme.

Sé que no me morderá ni que tampoco podrá hacerlo pero… pierdo la concentración… ya se me hace difícil mantener la tangibilidad… Y la mujer se traspasa de mis brazos.

-Auch! – Dice al caer al césped. Se soba la cabeza y mira hacia todas partes – Co…Cómo llegué aquí?

"Booooom!!!!!" Se oye en todo la calle, no tengo que girarme para saber que la casa estalló.

-No… - Dice débilmente cuando cae al suelo otra vez desmayada.

Yo, ya asegurado que está bien ahí, corro hacia la casa en llamas. Entro traspasando todo, no siento el fuego ni el calor ardiente, y fijo mi mirada a un Baltimore versión normal con la cabeza baja y esposado.

-Ya cumpliste tu venganza… Ahora vámonos – Dice Sal apuntándole con sus armas y llevándolo hacia afuera. Kenia pasa a mi lado y yo le pregunto:

-Cómo que "cumpliste tu venganza" si la mujer está viva?

-Eso él no lo sabe, apenas nos distrajimos, se dirigió a la cocina y encendió la hornalla, sin saber que su ex mujer ya estaba fuera de la casa. No le dijimos nada porque necesitábamos una manera de calmarlo. Cuando lleguemos al Mundo Espiritual, le diremos la verdad.

Ya en el Más Allá, pasamos por un edificio grande dónde dejamos a Baltimore, Kenia dijo "Ahora será juzgado por sus acciones, en la vida y el la muerte. Creo que irá al Cielo, porque cuando terminó destruyendo la casa, aunque no dijo nada, pareció arrepentirse mucho".

Estábamos dentro del Apartamento, los tres con la mirada baja, me sentía como mis hermanos cuando Sensei nos regañaba… y justo eso es lo que estaba pasando…

-Un edificio destruido completamente y una casa en llamas… Todo en menos de tres días… Saben por si acaso cuanto nos restan de sueldo? – Decía Nora con una sonrisa pero con una vena salida de la frente.

-No fue nuestra culpa, Maestra Nora. Esa vez fue la demonia y recientemente el espíritu! – Decía Sal.

-Siempre es culpa de otros, verdad, mi imprudente e impulsivo Sal?

-Perdóneme! – Él se inclinó más.

-…Nada de salidas por un tiempo… Eso es todo. – Dijo mientras de giraba para retirarse – Ah! Por cierto Donatello, tengo algo para ti…

Se fue y volvió con algo largo en una funda… No hay que ser Mikey para saber qué era…

-Hecha de una de las ramas caídas del Árbol Sagrado de Tokio, bendecida por los monjes budistas del Tíbet y protegida por varios conjuros… - Decía mientras le sacaba la funda - Este Bo no solo servirá en espíritus, sino también en demonios y otras entidades malévolas… Ahora te pertenece – Me entregó un Bo, casi idéntico al mío anterior, solo que éste le faltaba el distintivo morado (cosa que arreglaría más tarde) – Te haces cada vez más fuerte Donatello, espero que esto te ayude más.

Me alejé un poco y practiqué unos movimientos rápidos… si… idéntica a la mía en el sentido de uso… Ahora si me siento seguro de sobrevivir en este lugar.

Fin del capitulo 6

---------------------------------------------------

La p*** m****! **Por fin! Ya terminé esto!** (Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo con mis tareas) pero bue! **Reki termina este cap**! Y continuara otro cuando le sea posible! **Muchas gracias por leer!**

http:(diagonal)(diagonal)reki-zen(punto)deviantart(punto)com(diagonal)art(diagonal)My-OC-Kenia-122858642


	7. Buenos Recuerdos

_Disclaimer:__ TMNT no me pertenecen, escribo esta historia por diversión, pasión o matar el tiempo, etc, etc. _

_No gano ningún valor monetario al escribir esta historia (Tuve una visión! Tuve una visión! Dinero… XD)_

Capitulo 7: "Buenos" recuerdos

… No había pasado ni un mes desde que recibí mi nuevo Bo y desde que empecé a entrenar en serio… Y ya hemos completado más de nueve misiones exitosas!

Ahora estoy recostado en la cama de mi habitación. Bueno, en realidad era de Sal al principio, pero como necesito un lugar para pasar el tiempo para mí mismo y descansar (No dormir… los fantasmas nunca dormimos, según la Maestra) Me instalé aquí y la comparto con el chico "Vete de mi cuarto jodida rana" por la petición de nuestra tutora.

Igual el departamento es algo grande y espacioso, tiene una cocina, tres habitaciones, un baño (Sin inodoro ni bidet, obviamente) y una sala. A decir verdad, hay otra habitación más, pero es donde se guardan las armas, las municiones, los conjuros de protección, de maldición etc.… he entrado un par de veces y me sorprendí de la variedad de objetos místicos.

Pero volviendo al principio: Quién iba a pensar que me he vuelto fuerte tan rápido… Aún no le llego a Kenia y Sal, pero al menos ya puedo sentir los Kis de cualquier ser, vivo, muerto o demoniaco… éste ultimo aún le sigo teniendo cierta debilidad.

Para hacerme resistente a ello, la maestra me dijo "Todos nos adaptamos, Donatello, tendrás que adaptarte al Ki de los demonios tarde o temprano" y por eso, cada vez que vamos a comer, llamaba a ese restaurante de entregas a domicilio, cuyo delivery era un demonio rojo, un poco menos de mi altura con esa típica cola de punta saliendo de su uniforme.

…Y cuando era yo quien abría la puerta… bueno, seguro ya se lo imaginan… Yo sintiéndome más pesado y cansado como nunca y como si alguien haya lanzado una granada de gas venenoso, me caigo al suelo lentamente temblando… una escena realmente humillante. Y ese insulso empleado se queda mirando como si nada hasta que alguien, ya sea Kenia con el dinero a mano y una gota de sudor o Sal entre risas con un papel de "TE DEBO", le pague y se vaya de una vez. Pero aún ido, el efecto dura entre quince y veinte minutos, y entre lo que dura eso, dura también las carcajadas y burlas de ese idiota y los consejos de mejora por parte de la Maestra.

Bien, eso era antes… De acuerdo, aún sigue, pero ahora menos que antes! Por lo menos ya le alcanzo a pagar antes de caer al suelo rendido…

Escucho la puerta abrirse bruscamente:

-Hey, rana de alcantarilla, hora del entrenamiento sin armas – Sal… Se lo nota malhumorado… más que de costumbre… No puedo evitar sonreír al recordar que yo peleo mejor que él sin armas.

Mi compañera tenía razón: Sal no es muy bueno sin sus pistolas. Y ella tampoco, ambos se han entrenado siempre con sus respectivas armas que entrenar sin ellas le resulta algo difícil.

Sal no es un mal luchador… claro, si peleara con seres vivos, ya que por lo que he notado, su estilo de pelea se basa más en lo callejero… y en lo sucio también: golpea en la cara, en el vientre… y más abajo… Con lo que sea: con sus puños, sus patadas o lo que tenga cerca de él, ya sea una mesa o cualquier objeto pesado… Cómo lo sé? "hecho comprobado" en el entrenamiento de anteayer.

En estado espiritual la fuerza física no sigue al que tenga más músculos, sino al que tenga un Ki más fuerte, y como el Ki es generado por un sentimiento potente, la ira que Sal proporciona es suficiente para lanzarme varios metros de un solo golpe… otra vez "hecho comprobado".

Es notable que Kenia nunca ha peleado mano a mano, ni siquiera cuando estaba viva. Pero aprende rápido y su contextura ligera la hace veloz. Antes solo sabía lo básico de las peleas, como patadas y golpes directos, pero ahora avanza cada vez más rápido. Ayer le enseñe como hacer una patada doble con giro… y nos mandó a Sal y a mí al suelo! Esta chica es una luchadora nata.

Y yo me dedico a enseñarles todo lo que sé. La Maestra me dijo que ella no sabe pelear a mano limpiamente, siempre utiliza su Ki como ofensiva o defensiva, acompañado de conjuros y rezos. Esa clase de cosas sirven para alguien que tiene un nivel muy elevado en Ki. Pero para alguien de nivel promedio, el conocimiento en peleas en muy importante.

Nosotros entrenamos en la sala, no es muy grande que digamos pero al menos tiene algo de espacio. Kenia mencionó un gimnasio donde antes entrenaban, pero por la "agradable" actitud de Sal quien causó una pelea donde se destruyeron algunas cosas, están expulsados durante dos meses (ahora les faltaría un par de semanas para vencer ese plazo)

-No era mi culpa, esos presumidos del equipo R2 empezaron a molestar. Y solo les di una lección de cómo se saca la basura – Contesta el chico problemático a la Maestra que está tomando café con una vajilla elegante… Otra vez están hablando sobre el problema del Gym…El atuendo de hoy es un vestido como los de la época de la revolución femenina de los años 30'. Corto hasta las rodillas, arrugado y de color crema.

Desde que comenzó mi estadía aquí he visto a la Maestra Nora siempre probando nuevos atuendos, de diferentes tiempos y lugares. Pero nunca algo normal como jeans o alguna blusa.

-Y por eso, Donatello no puede conocer el gimnasio y ustedes tienen que entrenar aquí – Dice antes de dar un sorbo a su tacita. Ella está sentada en un sofá, hay una pequeña mesa al frente suyo y a lado está Kenia sirviéndole más café.

-Pero solo será por poco tiem…

– Ahhhh… - La Maestra Nora lo interrumpe – El café está delicioso, muchos creen que hacer café es solo poner el polvo instantáneo y nada más, pero es muy complicado hacer un café perfecto… - Dice mientras que con el índice de la mano pasa por el borde de la taza. Ella observa mi llegada - Como sea… hoy van entrenar cómo derribar a su oponente sin tocarlo, está vez será un ejercicio de Ki. – Me observa con es mirada tan tranquilizadora - Donatello siéntate a mi lado y observa con atención.

Obedezco. Y empiezo a describir como la Maestra me explicó antes.

Hay un muñeco de tela en el centro de la sal, está sostenido por un poste de madera y tiene muchos sellos que simulan Ki demoniaco, lo que debemos hacer es liberar el Ki retenido en nuestra alma y destruir los sellos.

Esto es un proceso muy interesante. Por lo que he podido deducir hasta ahora con lógica (Si es posible hablar con eso en este mundo) es como si el mismo Ki generara unas ondas de choque que puede repeler otras, pero éstas tienen que ser menores o controladas, caso contrario, el emisor recibirá la misma magnitud de choque que generó (el efecto espejo)… o con suerte no recibirá nada ya que el receptor puede absorber dichas ondas… Aun trato de averiguar qué medio produce las ondas. Eso sería averiguar más sobre el alma; de los medios conocidos no se asemeja a ninguno… Pero esto es solo especulación. Entender la verdadera naturaleza del Espiritualismo es difícil… pero a la vez… fascinante…

Primero va Sal:

Se para a dos metros enfrente del muñeco…

No necesita respirar, pero como un reflejo inconsciente agranda el pecho como si estuviera inhalando aire…

Sus manos se hacen puños…

Y como si tuviera a una fiera enfrente lanza una mirada de ira y muestra los sientes enojado…

En unos segundos, varios papeles salen volando detrás del muñeco.

Si no hubiera puesto atención diría que una ráfaga de viento los hizo pedazos y los voló… pero no fue así:

La onda de choque que produjo el Ki de Sal los repelió… o al menos la mayoría…

15/20: De veinte sellos, Sal pudo romper quince.

Después de poner los sellos que faltaban…

Ahora es el turno de Kenia:

Se para también a dos metros del muñeco.

A diferencia de mi impulsivo compañero, se encuentra firme con las manos una contra la otra…

Cierra los ojos para tal vez concentrarse más…

Otra vez con el reflejo de respirar, exhala…

Abre los ojos rápidamente e inmediatamente los papeles se hacen pedazos:

16/20: Uno más que Sal.

Ahora es mi turno…

Me levanto y me posiciono enfrente del muñeco, gracias a Kenia ya están los sellos que faltan, ahora solo falta probar mi poder.

Hago lo mismo que ella:

Junto mis pies y coloco mis manos juntas una contra la otra…

No necesito cerrar mis ojos ni tampoco simular que respiro…

Antes de lanzar miro hacia la Maestra aun sentada: dejó de beber su café para observar.

Observo a Kenia que está a su lado: Presencia mi mirada y me lanza una sonrisa relajadora.

Miro a Sal: creo que notó la expresión de la chica hacia a mí, ahora él me observa con una mirada enojada… Aún así no me desconcentra, fue fácil acostumbrarme a él: es una versión humana espiritual de Raphael!

Basta de distracciones…

1… 2… 3 AHORA!

Los papeles salen despedidos y se ven los que aun están, contándolos son…

8/20… Ni siquiera llegué a la mitad.

Me caigo de rodillas frustrado y algo cansado: aprender a lanzar el Ki de uno es difícil… aprender a controlarlo también… ahora resulta que necesito más entrenamiento.

"Clap clap clap" El sonido de aplausos pausados.

La Maestra Nora aplaude:

-Bien hecho Donatello, aunque no lo creas desde tu "muerte" has avanzado notablemente.

-De verás? – No lo creo.

-Calcula esto mi joven pupilo: Kenia ha estado conmigo desde hace ocho años, Sal desde hace cinco… tu llegaste en menos de un mes pero aún así te falta poco para alcanzarlos. Te felicito – Lo dice tan acogedoramente… - Pero aún así… - …ahora no - La consigna era romper los veinte sellos, y en vista de que los tres fallaron tendrán que doblegar su entrenamiento.

-Noooo! – Dijimos los tres al unísono. No dormimos, casi nunca comemos y ni siquiera necesitamos ir al baño, todo el tiempo que nos sobra siempre lo hemos usado para entrenar sin parar.

-Bien, como han trabajado muy duro últimamente: Hoy tendrán su último día libre… pero mañana comenzará el entrenamiento intensivo, así que salgan a divertirse. Si se quedan aquí significará que quieren más entrena… - No llegué a escucharla terminar esa frase cuando desaparecí de ese lugar.

Ya salía de la ciudad espiritual para ir a Nueva York, no podía esperar a ver a mis hermanos. Aun no había pasado los días correspondientes pero aun así debía ir al menos a verlos. Subí al tren, me senté y ahora espero llegar… estoy muy ansioso.

Cada 3 días yo iría a "pasear" por el mundo de los vivos y cada vez que salga siempre me encontraría con mi familia. Desde la primera vez que los vi nunca he faltado a cada reunión. Al principio solo asistían mis hermanos, pero ahora se fueron incorporando el Sensei y mis amigos humanos, April y Casey. Toda mi familia habla entre sí, yo solo escucho con atención.

Me han contado todo lo que han estado hecho durante mi "resucitación", cosas como las travesuras ha estado haciendo Mikey, él ya a recuperado su sonrisa!; muchas cosas se han roto en casa, y sin mí para repararlos han tratado de arreglarlos ellos mismos… pero solo lo empeoran; los entrenamientos de ellos han cambiado un poco, como antes éramos dos contra dos, mi ausencia cambia un poco; también hablan sobre los cambios de mi cuerpo, mi corazón late cada vez más normal y mi aspecto pálido ya se desvaneció. Ahora se turnan entre ellos para moverlo, si no hay movimiento, mis venas pueden coagular la sangre y se pueden formar infecciones… gracias a dios que se acordaron de eso. Cuando vuelva a mi cuerpo quiero sentirlo como antes de que "morí", sin el dolor claro.

Ya llegué a la parada, bajo y camino tranquilamente por las calles. Reviso mi reloj… son las 9:56, algo temprano.

Los buhoneros de la zona ya me conocen, por eso ya no piden refuerzos cuando paso por estos lados. Antes era así, los chicos no me podían dejar solo porque algún Buhonero me confundía con un demonio.

Divisó un callejón en donde hay una entrada a las alcantarillas, no pierdo tiempo y entro. Acercarme a mi hogar es arriesgado, pero mientras nadie me vea estoy a salvo de ser castigado o reprendido.

Solo necesito verlos, este será mi ultimo día libre hasta no sé cuando, y no creo que la Maestra Nora me dejé ir a mis reuniones, ella no sabe de esto

Aun camino por las aguas sucias del drenaje, es tranquilizador caminar en las aguas y no escuchar el chapoteo constante, lo que pasa es que aun sigo siendo intangible. Pero he entrenado mejor y ya puedo agarra cualquier cosa.

… Comienzo a sentir algo… Una presencia muy cerca mío… Me doy vuelta y no hay nada detrás, procedo a volverme al frente y…

-Bú! – Grita Sal seguido de un flash haciendo que me exalté un poco y quedándome algo ciego.

-Qué te ocurre?! – Le gritó algo enojado mientras me refriego los ojos.

-Hahahaha! Esto es muy divertido – Dice mientras revisa su… cámara? Me sacó una foto? – Mira lo que encontré: un cámara digital nueva, y puedes creer que la encontré en la mesa de la recepción?

-… No será de Clara esa cámara? – Ella es la única que trabaja en la recepción.

-Siiiiiiii… puede ser… Pero no le molestara que la tomé prestada un rato, además esta foto de ti es muy buena para ser borrada… - Imbécil.

-Espera, como llegaste hasta aquí? – Tomé un camino diferente para llegar más rápido, uno que Sal nunca lo ha visto.

-Y te dices a ti mismo un ninja? Te he estado siguiendo desde que saliste. Disminuyendo mi Ki y perseguirte desde cierta distancia hizo que no me notaras al principio…

Si fuera tu bajaría mi Ki, eres muy notable… - Buena idea, se me había olvidado - Además… tú que haces aquí?! Se supone que no tienes que acercarte a tu casita feliz. – Buen punto.

-… No tienes un lugar donde ir?

-La verdad no, Kenia se fue con Clara a pasear por la ciudad espiritual, yo estaba aburrido y te seguí… Por cierto rompí tu computadora ayer.

-Qué?! – Dije seguido de otro flash… Idiota!

-No te preocupes, era broma… - Menos mal… Esa computadora me la consiguió Clara, al parecer hay conexión de internet en el Mundo Espiritual… No se sorprendan si alguna vez han estado en un chat con algún muerto…

Ahora que hago? Pensé que si nadie me vería estaba a salvo, ahora que este idiota me estuvo siguiendo puede contarle a la Maestra Nora si le digo que me deje solo… Creo que traeré un "amigo" a casa…

-Y bien? Vamos? Me estoy desapareciendo aquí – Dice mientras se va yendo derecho.

Suspiro resignado… y continúo hacia la Guarida.

No tardamos mucho en llegar y traspasar el portón para encontrarnos… con nadie?

Una vista panorámica dejaba claro que no había nadie a la vista

-Se mudaron? Eso es normal, no te sientas mal si no vuelves a verlos nun… - No había nadie hasta que vi a Michelangelo salir de la cocina corriendo con un vaso de agua en mano. – Maldición! - Mikey se dirige a mi habitación… Sal y yo vamos lo seguimos.

A entrar, nos paramos sobre el umbral de la puerta y nos encontramos con mis hermanos, mi Sensei, April, Casey… y mi cuerpo despierto?!

Lo estaba viendo: mi cuerpo estaba ahí, sentado sobre la cama firme y despierto…

-Esto no es bueno… - Decía Sal – Tu cuerpo…. ha sido poseído por otro espíritu malvado!

-Qué?!! – Otro flash… - Deja de hacer eso! – Digo mientras me volví a refregar los ojos.

-Nueve más y tendré un divertido calendario… Es broma, no siento ningún alma en tu cuerpo.

-Deja de bromear y dime! Qué pasa? que no despertaría cuando yo este dentro?

-Bueno. Supuestamente un cuerpo no puede estar consciente si no hay espíritu, pero creo que...

-Por qué no habla? – Ese es Raphael.

-Creen que se habrá lastimado la cabeza?– Dice Michelangelo.

-Michelangelo! Dejaste caer a Donnie otra vez?! – Otra vez?

Mi cuerpo de repente gira su cabeza y empieza a mirarme detenidamente... sus ojos... digo mis ojos sin emoción comienzan a ponerme nervioso. Señalándolo digo:

-Por qué me está...?

-Hasta un cuerpo deshabitado puede reconocer su propio espíritu. No te preocupes, cuando un cuerpo vivo está mucho tiempo sin su alma original a veces pasan estas cosas…

-Qué hacemos?

-Cómo que "que hacemos"? Querrás decir "qué harás"? Es tu cuerpo de todos modos y no creo que cause muchos problemas si está despierto, es como un títere. Pero una cosa es la que debemos de tener cuidado: es… - No terminó de decir esa frase cuando Sal fue literalmente arrastrado hacia mi cuerpo.

Mi cuerpo absorbió a Sal haciendo que se caiga hacia atrás.

-Donnie! – Gritaron todos. Michelangelo empezó a levantarme y vi como mi cuerpo lo miraba con confusión. Se miró a si mismo y…

-Maldición… - Sal estaba en mi cuerpo?...

-Habló! – Dice Mikey mientras lo abrazaba con cariño – Donnie! Te extrañé mucho!

-Bienvenido a la vida Don – Decía Raphael.

Y en una cifra de segundo se formó un abrazo familiar… Excepto por Leonardo y el Sensei, ellos se quedaron en un rincón a observar… y Sal aún seguía con esa expresión de "¿Qué diablos hago aquí?"

-Yo… Yo necesito ir al baño! – Grita mientras sale corriendo hacia el umbral de mi habitación… y se queda ahí mirando hacia todos lados.

-Es allá – Le señalé.

-He he… Cuando te urge el llamado tienes que atenderlo. – Dice Casey.

Sal entra al baño y cierra con el pasador. Mira el espejo y dice:

-Ahora soy un reptil de alcantarilla… Por qué?! – Mira hacia el techo.

-Eso iba a preguntar yo… Por qué fuiste tú en entrar a mi cuerpo?! Y qué hay de mí?!

-La Maestra ya te explicó esto! Tu espíritu tiene una fecha para estar en sincronía con tu cuerpo… Pero éste ultimo no. Al estar consciente necesita desesperadamente un alma para llenarlo… Así que absorbió al que tenia más cercano… o sea a mí… Por qué haces esto?! – Dice mientras mira y señala hacia el techo.

-Qué hacemos?!

-No sé! Supuestamente no tendríamos que estar aquí, así que no podemos pedirle ayuda a la Maestra o a alguien del mundo espiritual… Ya sé! Podré salir de este cuerpo cuando este inconsciente otra vez… así solo necesito ponerlo en coma otra vez!

-Funcionará?

-Puede ser… o en el intento podría matarte.

-… - Este chico… - Tengo unas drogas en mi laboratorio que podrían inducirte… Inducirme… o como sea, en un coma. Tienes que ir al laboratorio y seguir mis instrucciones para preparar la mezcla.

-No puedes hacerlo tú? Creí que ya te podías hacer intangible.

-Si puedo pero creo que será muy raro ver tubos de ensayos y jeringas flotando, no crees? - Mi familia piensa que estoy despierto y resulta realmente que un idiota está en mi cuerpo.

-Don… - April golpea la puerta – Estas bien? Tardas mucho…

-Es… Estoy bien…

-De veras? Necesitas algo?

-No, gracias. Ya salgo, necesito ir a mi laboratorio para… errr…

-"Revisar las muestras que olvidé".

-Para revisar las muestras que olvidé…

Sal sale del baño y camina directo hacia donde yo le señalo, pero de repente Leonardo se le planta en frente.

-Hola Donatello – le dice seriamente.

-Hola… si me disculpas… - Sal trata de evadirlo, pero Leo le toma del brazo. Miro hacia todos lados, los demás deben de estar aún en mi habitación con el Sensei.

Leonardo lo empuja hacia un pilar y coloca su brazo sobre mi cuello.

-Sé que no eres mi hermano… Quién eres?!

Sal solo se limita a sonreir, saca el brazo de Leo relajadamente y coloca sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Tienes razón… No soy tu hermano - … y rápidamente le da un rodillazo en el estomago.

Ese idiota!!!

Fin del capitulo 7

---------------------------------------------------

**AL FIN!!! OTRO CAP! XD** A ver gente, perdonen la demora, es que mis enemigos mortales me iban ganando… pero con este cap **pruebo que yo gané!** Y para aclarar, mis enemigos son: **La Vagueza** (esa desgraciada que me ataca a cualquier hora), **El Tiempo** (bueno para algunos pero desesperante para otros, te atrapa cuando no te das cuenta) y al final está **La Indecisión** (te desespera tanto que te congelas, y al final no te conformas con el resultado). Bueno, **gracias a todos por esperar y leer este cap**. Y para aclarar, aunque tarde meses **NUNCA DEJARE ESTE FIC INCONCLUSO…** a ver… me falta algo?... Ah! Si! **GRACIAS YUNUEN POR LA AYUDA**, vos sos como mi madrina de fanfiction XD. Chau!


	8. Recuerdos Malos

_Disclaimer:__ TMNT no me pertenecen, escribo esta historia por diversión, pasión o matar el tiempo, etc, etc. _

_No gano ningún valor monetario al escribir esta historia (Si… Piensen eso dos veces XD… Nahhh en serio)_

Capitulo 8: Recuerdos "Malos"

Leonardo lentamente cayó arrodillado al suelo. Solo espero que ese idiota no lo haya golpeado muy fuerte. Me sorprendió ese golpe, Leo seria el ultimo en recibir un ataque sorpresa después de distinguir al enemigo.

Dicho idiota, o sea Sal, solo se limitó a sonreír y a continuar su trayecto… pero mi fiel hermano mayor le agarró del tobillo. No iba a permitir que se fuera sin responderle.

-…No lo lastimes… - Le dije a Sal esperando que me haga caso.

Él no solo no me contesta si no que también me lanza una expresión de mi rostro como diciendo "¿Bromeas?"

-Levántate hermanito – Dice sacando el agarre de tobillo - Juguemos un rato hasta que Papi y los otros vengan… - Eso… obviamente… es algo que no sonó como si yo lo dijera.

Un Leonardo ya recuperado se levanta y toma una posición de defensa esperando cualquier ataque de… DE ESTE GRAN CABEZAHUECA!

-Prepárate… - Dice Leonardo muy desafiante.

-Prepárate tú… - Cuando salga de mi cuerpo me vengaré de alguna forma…

Sal corre hacia él como si quisiera darle una embestida, cosa que hace que Leo se moviera para esquivarlo. Pero ahí no termina… Este mono sapiens atrapado en mi cuerpo no se detiene, apenas Leo salta o se hace un lado, cambia de dirección y continua… se cree una especie de toro o cabra?!

Sal solo puede salir de mi cuerpo si se queda inconsciente, y creo que lo que trata de hacer es provocar a Leo para dejarlo en ese estado.

Por la posición que adaptó Leo, parece ya se cansó de esquivar y planea detener esa embestida… Mal hecho… Si creo conocer el estilo de pelea de Sal… y vaya que lo conozco, solo tiene que acercarse a mi hermano para empezar a aparrearlo como me lo hizo a mí la semana pasada.

Y predicción cumplida: Sal casi derriba a Leo y cuando se dio cuenta de que no pudo, comenzaron los puños, rodillazos, codazos y patadas, aunque no sirvieron, Leo puede bloquear y esquivar muy bien, algo que me orgullece de él es su dedicación al entrenamiento.

En un magnifico agarre y lanzándolo contra una columna, mi hermano mayor puso su brazo detrás y doblándolo a presión hizo que se quedara quieto.

-Quién eres? – Leo le hace presión al brazo haciendo que Sal grite de dolor… algo exagerado por así decirlo.

Los demás salen de mi habitación atraídos por ese grito:

-Leo qué haces?! – Le grita Raphael.

-Hijo mío, no te muevas. Recuerda lo que acabo de explicar, es posible que ese que está luchando con tu hermano no sea Donatello. – Dice el Maestro Splinter… No puede ser… ya se dieron cuenta? Esto va mal en peor.

-Otra vez… Quién eres?! – Le grita Leo a Sal, y éste solo responde con otro grito de dolor más fuerte…

Había disminuido mi Ki, tal vez es por eso que Leo ni en Sensei me notaron antes. Otro gemido de dolor me hace preguntar lo siguiente:

-Qué sucede?! – Le pregunto a Sal.

-El dolor! Eso sucede! Estando muerto hace tanto, sentir este dolor de repente es horrible! Maldición! – Veo los ojos de mi cuerpo como empiezan a lagrimear.

-Estás… llorando? – Pregunto una vez más.

-Yo no estoy llorando! – Dice mientras una lagrima pasa por su mejilla… o sea la mía.

Leonardo al ver que "yo" estoy hablando solo, se limita a hacer más presión, espero que no lo rompa.

-Quién eres y con quién hablas?! – Mirándole a los ojos, Sal responde mostrando los dientes:

-Eso qué te importa maldita rana verde! – Cada vez que Leo hace presión con mi brazo se acerca un poco. – Eres un desgraciado! AHHH! – Y más... – Gran rana de alcantarilla… – y más… hasta que Sal le da una patada desde atrás en la entrepierna…

-Auch! – Fue la exclamación de casi todos los presentes… incluyéndome a mí… Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

Mientras Leonardo caía otra vez al suelo lentamente, Sal se sobaba la torcedura murmurando una y otra que palabras obscenas.

-Sal, vamos a mi laboratorio pronto! – Le dije ordenándole. Aunque fue otra sorpresa para mí, Sal me seguía aun sobándose el hombro.

Pasando enfrente de los televisores y la mesita que usábamos para poner nuestra botana cada vez que estábamos frente la pantalla estaba la patineta de Mikey, traspasándola fácilmente llegué en frente de mi laboratorio… podría haber dicho lo mismo de Sal al ver la "inesperada" idea de este idiota:

Al estar tan adolorido no se dio cuenta de la patineta, la pisó, se resbaló y se dio con la cabeza en esa mesa que mencioné recientemente… una escena cómica pero creo que había resultado.

Parece que ahora sí me había desmayado de cómo me veía: ahora veía a Sal salir y traspasar mi cuerpo, pero su expresión de pura ira había aparecido: Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia Leonardo que ahora se estaba levantando.

Lo único que hice fue agarrarlo desde atrás y evitar que se acercara a mi hermano:

-Lo conseguimos Sal! Vámonos ya! Déjalo! – Le gritaba mientras lo arrastraba fuera de la Guarida.

-Michelangelo! Te dije que no dejes esa cosa en cualquier lado! – Era la voz de Rapha.

-Leo, estas bien? – Y esa era la de April… y era lo último que escuché antes de irme de ahí.

Ya entrando en el edificio, vimos a Kenia y Clara en la recepción.

-Chicos, no han visto la cámara digital de Clara? – Preguntó Kenia.

-La dejé solo un segundo aquí y alguien la robó! – Exclama la joven rubia revoloteando su escritorio.

-Clara, alguien destruyó tu motocicleta allá fuera – Sal…

-Qué?! – Un Flash iluminó la recepción.

-Ya está, toda tuya… - Le lanza el aparato y Clara lo agarra aun cegada por la luz sorpresiva – No borres esas fotos! – Dice antes de tomar el ascensor para ir arriba.

Había pasado casi una semana desde el incidente en mi hogar, pero creo que nadie se había enterado de eso. Más de una vez quise regresar al menos para asegurarme de que todo andaba bien, pero con el pesado entrenamiento de la Maestra ya era muy difícil encontrar una hora libre… excepto hoy: habría una reunión que todos los maestros, tutores y coordinadores debían ir, así que tenía la tarde para poder ir…

-…Y no se vayan del edificio… - Sentenció la Maestra mientras vestía… esta vez, un vestido verde simple de la edad media.

-Que?! Por qué?! – Preguntaba Sal.

-Porque hay toque de queda recuerdas? Si se los ve a cualquiera de ustedes tres rondando en cualquier mundo, será detenido.

-Y eso por qué? – Le pregunté.

-Porque unos idiotas dejaron entrar al Mundo de los Vivos un par de demonios inofensivos que no cometieron ningún crimen aún.

-Y por qué sabes eso Sal? – La Maestra le pregunta. El solo tiende a bajar la cabeza:

-Porque… yo fui uno de esos idiotas… Pero es verdad! Fue un accidente y los demonios no hicieron nada!

-Verás Donatello, los equipo D3 y R1 están con toque de queda hasta nuevo aviso. Antes de que tú llegaras, Sal y un par de ese escuadrón viajaron al Mundo de los Demonios desde el Mundo de los Vivos y dejaron un portal abierto.

-Creíamos que se cerraría solo! Eso siempre hacen los pórtales! – Reprocha el castigado.

-Solo los naturales, los artificiales hay que cerrarlos manualmente… Como sea, cuando había que elegir el castigo era una multa muy cara o el toque de queda para todo el equipo completo… y elegí el toque, aunque Kenia no tuvo nada que ver en este embrollo, ella lo comprende y espero que tu también.

-No hay problema. – Respondí como si no me importara… y sí me importa! Otra vez, gracias a Sal.

-Pero… Pero…

-Basta Sal, solamente no saldrás, agradece que no tengas que hacer servicio comunitario u otra tarea. – Dice Nora.

Ya con la Maestra fuera, solo me dirigí a mi habitación para dedicarme a trabajar con mi computadora: los mismos trabajos que me dedicaba cuando estaba vivo, no fue difícil encontrar y atravesar mi propia red. Así que solo estaría en esto hasta que regrese la Maestra.

No me había dado cuenta el tiempo que había pasado hasta que revisé el reloj… una hora…

Aún no olvido como Sal golpeó a Leonardo. Debería ir a ver como está, y si mi cuerpo volvió a despertar, cosa que espero que no, otro intruso más solo empeoraría la relación que tengo con todos mis conocidos. No me puedo concentrar con esto. Salgo y me dirijo a la sala

Los muebles están acomodados, Sal está en un sofá largo jugando un videojuego, creo que es Mortal Kombat o alguno de esos juegos sangrientos de lucha.

Me acerco a Sal para observar un poco:

-Qué? – Pregunta él sin sacar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Qué? – Pregunto yo.

-Qué de "qué"? – Ahora él.

-De qué hablas? Tú dijiste "qué" primero.

-Solo vete de aquí ranita… Me das mala suerte en este nivel…

Me dirijo a la cocina, Kenia está comiendo panqueques.

-Quieres? Acabo de hacerlos. – me alcanza un plato.

-Gracias – Respondo recibiéndolo.

Ella se levanta un poco para ver a Sal, luego me mira a mí:

-Te trató mal?

-No más que de costumbre… La verdad casi no me insultó – Levanto la miel y pongo un poco sobre mi comida - Por qué dices eso?

-Es que considerando el día que es hoy… Me sorprende que no está muy enojado por no irse al Mundo de los Vivos.

-Qué ocurre allá que Sal deba ir? – Agarro un tenedor y me comienzo a comer.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de su hermanito Thomas. Recuerdas? El mini Sal que te hablé antes?

-Creo que sí… - Me acuerdo, Kenia me había hablado de su familia – Así que Sal quería asistir.

-Exacto. Y sabes qué? Es extraño al principio, él ya estaba muerto cuando ese niño nació pero aún así se siente como todo un hermano mayor: lo vigila, lo cuida, lo protege… Aunque es romper las reglas, Sal es cuidadoso para que nadie se dé cuenta.

-Sé a que te refieres. – En lo de la hermandad y lo de que nadie se da cuenta – En mi familia siempre fuimos cuatro hermanos y siempre nos hemos cuidado el uno a los otros desde que tengo memoria. Y más mi hermano mayor Leonardo es el más responsable… - Miro mi plato que ya está por la mitad de ser comido y comienzo a pensar… Es posible que en ese incidente que tuvimos Sal y yo, Leo haya sido algo distraído a propósito, si él hubiera peleado en serio, Sal no solo hubiera sentido el dolor de una torcedura simple.

-Aún extraño a mi familia, mi hermano mayor era realmente un buen hermano, me ayudaba en todos mi problemas, en la escuela, en el barrio, incluso con cosas simples como alcanzarme algo que está muy alto para mí. Y mi hermanita, solo tenía 2 años cuando morí, no pasamos mucho tiempo juntas, pero aún así la quería…

-Debió ser duro para tu familia perderte – Qué pregunta tan estúpida…

-Si, pero el tiempo arregla las cosas. Además me alegra haber muerto yo en vez de mis hermanos. – Ella saca dos tazas y la jarra de café que ya está lista.

-…Kenia, como moriste exactamente? – Su última frase me dejó con curiosidad.

-Yo morí hace 8 años, en un incendio. Estábamos mis hermanos y yo en el departamento de mi tío, aún no se sabe cómo empezó el fuego, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta ya casi era imposible salir de ahí. – Decía mientras me servía un poco de mi bebida favorita.

-Aún no se sabe como comenzó?

-No. Escuché que parecía intencionado, pero no había restos de algo combustible que lo ocasionara. – Se sentó y comenzó a beber su taza.

-Ya veo, continua.

-Bueno, tomé a mi hermanita y nos fuimos por las escaleras. Mientras bajábamos nos preguntábamos donde estaba nuestro tío, entonces creyendo que aun seguía arriba, le di la bebe a mi hermano y le pedí que se fuera primero, le dije que como yo corría mas rápido, lo encontraría y lo traería. Pero me equivoqué, no estaba en ningún lado.

-Donde estaba al final?

-Se había ido a comprar algo… Al final cuando trate de salir, todos los caminos estaban con fuego… y morí… Mi cuerpo se hizo cenizas y por eso no puedo volver a la vida… La verdad es que ese incendio no estaba programado… y yo no fui la única en morir ahí. Cinco más murieron en el incendio.

-Y como te encontraron?

-… Cuando me di cuenta, salía del edificio quemado. Aun estaba limpia y no tenia ningún rasguño, me asusté tanto que comencé a pedir ayudar, pero nadie me escuchaba. Entonces a los pocos minutos oí unos gritos, me volteé y vi como algunos de esos que se hacen llamar "Ases" estaban secuestrando gente. Volví a pedir ayuda pero otra vez nadie me hacia caso, tampoco a esos espíritus MNPs. Cuando uno de esos tipos me vio comencé a correr, traspasé a todos y todo para huir, pero ya casi me alcanzaban. Hasta que vi a la Maestra Nora, ella desvaneció usando solamente su Ki a esos desgraciados y me recogió.

-Solo la Maestra?

-Si… un buhonero debió de haberme visto y le aviso a ella. Como sea, aún así no lamento mi muerte, si no moría yo, pudo haber muerto mi hermano o por una torpeza mía tal vez mi hermanita también.

-Cierto, también digo lo mismo. Morí al salvar a mi hermano menor: alguien estaba punto de dispararle y lo empujé para salvarlo. Me sorprendió el hecho que él estaba destinado a morir, y mi muerte resultó ser MNP por tomar su lugar – Dije mientras bebía un poco de mi café.

-Si claro! – Escuché a Sal en su tono sarcástico desde la Sala.

-Cállate! – Le respondió ella.

-Por qué dijo eso?

-Nada, es un tonto, no le hagas caso.

-Dile la verdad! Nos quitaremos un peso de encima!

-Kenia… - Le lance una mirada seria – No sé de que estaban hablando pero quiero saberlo.

-..La verdad… es que la Maestra nos contó algo… Tu hermano menor, el que iba a morir… en realidad no iba a morir - Qué?! - El sujeto que iba a disparar estaba aturdido, así que solamente al disparar le rozaría el brazo y nada más – No puedo creer esto… - Pero mira el lado bueno, nadie del Mundo de los Vivos conoce esto, quedaste como un buen hermano.

-Pero tu muerte fue en vano!

-Ya cállate Sal!

Increíble… Ahora descubro que morí en vano… Tanto dolor, esfuerzo y problemas por solo un rasguño! Me siento como un idiota…

-Matanga! – Ahora Sal se roba mi plato de panqueques!… No quedaba mucho después de todo.

Se siente a un lado de Kenia, Toma el tenedor de mi mano y come lo que quedo.

-No te sientas mal Don, Sal murió de la misma manera.

-Tenias que decirlo, no? – Dice el nombrado con la boca casi llena.

-… de verdad? – Le pregunté.

-Claro, hace 5 años él empujo a una niña que estaba jugando debajo de una viga que se estaba por caer en una construcción. – Me respondió Kenia.

-Fue un descuido de esa mocosa, qué diablos hacia jugando en un área de construcción? Le grité al principio que se moviera, pero no me hizo caso. – Decía Sal mientras se servía café de mi taza.

-Bueno, cuando tienes 6 o 7 años, estás jugando tranquilamente y un chico mayor con cara de malo te dice que te muevas y no sabes por qué, simplemente te deja confuso.

-Déjame adivinar… – Decía yo – La viga se cayó y no desperdiciaste tiempo para gritarle.

-Corrí como el Diablo y la empujé unos metros, la viga de media tonelada cayó sobre mi cabeza y me dio una muerte instantánea. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba a lado de mi cuerpo cubierto con una sabana, un charco de sangre, doctores, policías, periodistas, chusma, etc.… Me sentía como una verdadera estrella de rock.

-Al menos quedaste como un héroe, recuerdas los titulares? "Joven da su vida para salvar una niña". Fue un gran día para la prensa.

-Y para mi padre, la familia de esa niña era gente rica, le dieron mucho dinero a papá como una "indemnización" o algo así. Incluso esa gente ricachona pagaron mi funeral y todo lo demás.

-Esperen… Si esa viga se iba a caer realmente porque dices que moriste por MNP? – Pregunté yo.

-Es que esa cosa caería justo a unos centímetros de esa niña, ni siquiera le daría un raspón, y cuando Sal la "salvó" si le causó algunos rasguños.

-Al menos todos terminaron felices: mi padre tuvo dinero, conoció otra mujer, blah blah blah, a la niña nunca le quitan un ojo de encima y a mí me dejan manipular cualquier arma de fuego… Me haces más? – Le extiende el plato vacio a Kenia.

-No hay problema… - Recibe el plato y lo coloca a lado de las hornallas - Después de su muerte Don, yo lo encontré vagando solo por ahí. – Por lo que veía aún había quedado algo de mezcla para panques y comenzó a verter uno por uno en la sartén – Recuerdas Sal? Cuando te explique todo lo del Mundo Espiritual aceptaste tu muerte tranquilamente e incluso te dejaste llevar. A algunos les cuesta aceptar que están muertos e incluso se resisten a ser llevados…

-Qué puedo decir? Pensé que ir al Cielo o al Infierno sería más divertido que traspasar todo, ser inaudible y ser invisible.

-Ya veo… - Al menos no siento el único tonto aquí – Ahora tengo una ultima pregunta para ustedes dos.

-Qué es? – Dice Kenia sirviéndole más panqueques a Sal.

-Sus verdaderos nombres son "Sal" y "Kenia"? No los quiero ofender pero no parecen nombres muy corrientes.

-No me digas "Donatello"… - Responde Sal antes de llevarse a la boca un semejante trozo de comida.

-No, esos son nombres al azar que nos puso la Maestra Nora al reclutarnos. Como no podemos regresar a la vida, nos cambiamos los nombres como una forma de empezar de nuevo. Todos los que murieron por MNP siempre lo hacen, en tu caso volverás a tu cuerpo, por eso no es necesario para ti.

-… Aunque en realidad sí sea necesario… - Decía Sal.

-Sigue comiendo Sal… - Le ordenaba Kenia.

-Y cómo se llaman realmente? – Les pregunté.

-Antes de morir mi nombre era Victoria Mirron – Respondía mi compañera.

-James Toretto, ese era mi nombre… Pero me gusta más "Sal", es corto y pronunciable para cualquier lengua.

Al saber más de mis compañeros me hace sentir más aceptado, esto no durara mucho después de todo. Creo que puedo aguantar hasta volver a mi cuerpo…

Fin del capitulo 8

---------------------------------------------------

Créanme que ni yo sé cómo lo hice… **PERO AQUÍ LES VA OTRO CAP**! XD Bue, tal vez sea para compensar el ausentismo que tuve antes XD Este cap no es algo que planee pero igual quería mostrar un poco del pasado de mis dos OCs (Original Characters, o sea personajes originales) Emmmm bue! Creo no tengo nada para decir… Entonces Chau! Y Gracias por leer este fic! A mis amigos y a los lectores anónimos… Eso me hace acordar, **hace poco me di cuenta que en mi profile no aceptaba los reviews anónimos… pero ya lo cambie**, entonces si lees este fic y no estas registrado en fanfiction punto net ya podes dejar uno… aunque sea un "Buen trabajo!"… Vamos… Los reviews me hacen feliz XD A mí y a todos los que escribimos!


	9. Personal misión

_Disclaimer:__ TMNT no me pertenecen, escribo esta historia por diversión, pasión o matar el tiempo, etc, etc. _

_No gano ningún valor monetario al escribir esta historia (Porfaplisporfaplis)_

Capitulo 9: Personal misión

Pasadas de media noche… Comienzo a comer mi hotdog… Delicioso…

Acabo de comprarlo en el puesto de salchichas que está en una esquina a tres calles del edificio. Detrás de mí, formando la fila para los hotdogs veo al mismo demonio azul con cuernos que me encontré la primera vez que llegué a este lugar, el Mundo de los Espíritus.

Pasó aproximadamente un mes desde el incidente de Sal en mi cuerpo, y desde entonces hay unos sellos protectores que rodean toda la Guarida…. Puestas seguramente por mi hermano Leo con ayuda del Sensei.

Cómo lo sé? Porque Sal me lo dijo. Y cómo él lo supo? Según el chico de las pistolas "Para verificar si tu cuerpo estaba consiente otra vez", aunque creo que fue allí para vengarse de Leonardo… Como sea, ahora ningún espíritu o demonio puede entrar a la Guarida sin ser herido gravemente (incluyéndome a mí) así que ya no me preocupo por eso… Aunque sigo pensando cómo volveré a mi cuerpo si no puedo entrar a la Guarida…

Mi celular empieza a sonar… Contesto…:

-Hey! Dónde estas?! – Es la voz del versión humana de Raphita – Ven a la recepción, la Maestra va a… En realidad no estoy seguro de lo que hará pero dijo que tenemos que estar presentes… Prepárate, otro equipo superior estará aquí… y uno de esos es el que no me agrada… - Corta… Eso no suena bien…

Corro hacia la recepción, al llegar me reúno con Kenia que se encuentra a lado de Clara, en el centro de esta gran sala.

-Ahhhh – Clara pone una cara adorable – Hola Donnie! – Me dice agitando su mano.

-Y Sal? – Pregunto al no verlo cerca.

-Detrás de ti… - Me dice casi exaltándome – Podrías llegar la próxima vez más temprano?

-Déjalo… - Me defiende Clara – Al menos él… es muy bonito! – Me dice apretando mi mejilla… Ok… Esto es vergonzoso…

-Sal! – Alguien lo llamó. Todos nos volteamos y vemos a un chico, más o menos de la misma edad que mi compañero (en la que murió, obviamente), cabello y piel blancas, vestido de zapatos, pantalones, camisa, y gabardina desabrochada, también de color blanco (igual que Sal excepto que la vestimenta de éste siempre en negra)

-Blake! – Por como reaccionó el enunciado, éste seria uno de los que no le agradan.

-Qué pasa equipo D3? Se cansan de fracasar en cada misión que tienen que contratar a un demonio tortuga? Patético… - Está bien… Ya sé porque no le agrada.

-De qué hablas Blake? – Pregunta una niñita de unos 12 o 13 años detrás del chico de blanco. – Ése que está ahí no es un demonio…

-Mischa… No te metas – Le contesta Blake.

-No es un demonio?! – Grita un tipo usando esos trajes naranjas completos de prisión que viene detrás de esos 2, es un flacucho con pelo largo… Da pinta de drogadicto… - No… No lo es! No emana Ki Demoniaco… Y eso significa…

-Otra vez no Charlie… - Dice Blake mientras choca la palma de su mano contra la frente.

-ES MALVADO! ES MALVADO! ES MALVADO! – Grita mientras me señala y corre por todos lados.

-No te preocupes Don – Es Clara quien me habla – Ese tipo siempre esta loco… No sé por qué…

-Se le pegó tu loquera… - Sal… Clara solo le hace una mueca sacando la lengua. – Como sea Blake… No, Donatello no es un demonio, es una criatura única y reservada para el equipo D3 – Debo admitir… Eso es lo más amable que Sal alguna vez dijo de mí – Lamento que tu nuevo compañero… - Dice mirando al loco que está en una esquina.

-Cojines de plástico pero rellenos de 100% algodón?! ES MALVADO ES MALVADO ES MALVADO!

–…Crea que todo a su alrededor es malvado. – Termina de decir el chico de negro.

-Tks! Él tiene una buena intuición a la hora de decidir… - Blake defiende a su compañero.

-Si, claro… Tal vez si hubieras sido un buen compañero, el último no se hubiera retirado de tu equipo…

-VETE AL INFIERNO SAL!!

-Lo haría! Pero no confío en el sujeto que administra ese lugar… - De pronto todas las miradas de los que están en la recepción, incluyéndome a mi y Kenia se posan sobre Sal - ... Qué?! Ustedes si?! - Responde mirándonos – Digo, siempre te ofrece muchos planes tentadores pero al final eres tú quien pierde!

-Sal! – Grita una voz conocida aproximándose – Deja de hablar del Diablo y presta atención… Todos ustedes… - Dice con voz firme y algo seria la Maestra Nora acompañada de un sujeto, seguramente, el coordinador de ese equipo.

-Escuchen chicos – Dice el hombre de unos 50 o más – Ustedes 6 serán asignados a una misión conjunta… El propósito de esto no es competencia ni nada de eso, es justamente para arreglar ciertas disputas entre el Equipo D3 y el Equipo T6…

-Oh! Por favor!

-Cállate Sal! – Le susurra Kenia.

-La misión es importante, así que no pueden darse el lujo de fracasar. – Dice la Maestra

-Escucharon D3?

-Blake, silencio! – Le grita el tipo.

-Consiste en esto… - Continua la Maestra Nora – Gracias a un confidente hemos descubierto que 5 miembros de la Mafia Ases planean cometer un atentado contra unos jóvenes vivos que, al parecer, sus espíritus son muy valiosos… La misión será "Buscar y Destruir", saben que Ases es la enemiga del Mundo de los Espíritus, así que los 6 tienen permiso especial para desaparecer a sus miembros.

-Pero Maestra – Dice Kenia – No es algo drástico desaparecerlos? No podríamos proteger los blancos y capturar a los miembros?

-No. La orden es absoluta. Si alguno de ellos llega a escapar es cuestión de tiempo para que encuentren a nuestro confidente, no podemos arriesgarnos. La misión comienza en una hora, vayan a sus respectivos departamentos, busquen lo que necesiten para esta misión: armas, sellos, amuletos, municiones, bombas, etc.

-Después vayan a Central Park y busquen a los blancos, ellos serán como un señuelo. – Dice el hombre – Recuerden que aunque la prioridad es Buscar y Destruir, no olviden evitar la muerte de esos inocentes. Vayan Ahora!

-Un momento Maestro – Le dice Blake al viejo – Y como sabremos quienes son los blancos?

-Los notaran… Son imposibles no notarlos… - Eso es lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse con la Maestra.

Los del otro equipo se fueron al ascensor y nosotros tuvimos que subir las escaleras…

-Ese idiota… Debí haberlo empujado un poco para que vea con quién se mete… - Murmuraba para sí solo Sal.

-Tranquilo Sal… Recuerdas el propósito de está misión? – Le dice Kenia.

-Y bien? Qué historia tiene ese sujeto contigo? – Le pregunto a Sal.

-Culpa de ese imbécil, me sacaron de gimnasio, me atraparon por el incidente del portal desde el Mundo de los Demonios… y otras cosas más… Es un engreído! Y quien se cree con esas bayonetas?! Cree que es cool? No, no, no, Lo genial son las armas de fuego!

-Ya basta Sal. Bueno, Don, ya conociste a Blake, un chico que murió electrocutado o algo así…

-Y es por eso que su cabello quedo blanco! Y que por cierto no es nada sexy! – Sigue diciendo Sal.

-Maneja las bayonetas y tiene un poder espiritual más o menos…

-Menos!

-… que el nuestro… - Ella suspira - Deberías dejarlo Sal, trabajaremos con él y tendrás que aceptarlo… Charlie es el nuevo del equipo, casi tan nuevo como tú, pero no pudo hacer bien ninguna misión inferior… Creo que asustaba a los recién muertos, así que lo pusieron aquí… No es muy fuerte pero es verdad lo que dijo Blake, tiene una buena intuición, tal vez hasta casi puede adivinar el futuro.

-Sin mencionar su histeria…

Ya llegamos a nuestro Departamento, entramos y no dirigimos a la habitación de armas.

Mientras tomábamos lo que necesitemos, Kenia continuaba:

-Y la última pero más importante: la pequeña Mischa… Ten cuidado con esa niña Don.

-A qué te refieres? – Pregunto, esa niña no se ve tan sorprendente.

-Bueno, por algo está en un equipo superior… - Dice Sal sin apartar la mirada de las municiones de balas que revisa.

-Mischa es uno de los pocos… muy pocos… espíritus que manifiestan un poder.

-De qué hablas?

-Los espíritus normales son como Sal, como tú, como yo… Pero hay otros seres que después de morir manifiestan un poder. Hay muchos poderes para mencionarlos a cada uno, así que te daré un ejemplo: Clara.

-Qué tiene ella?

-Recuerdas cuando te curó el brazo? Lo hizo sin ayuda de ninguna herramienta o artefacto. Es porque ella tiene un poder curativo natural. Bueno, el de Mischa es más grande y posiblemente el más peligroso.

-Qué es lo que hace? – Deje de buscar y pregunté intrigado.

-Puede repeler cualquier enemigo a su alrededor gastando poco Ki… Y en casos extremos, destruir el núcleo del alma más cercana… es decir, desaparecer cualquier espíritu que esté cerca de ella… Por eso, aléjate de ella si esta peleando, tiene el alma de una niña aún y por eso no puede controlar ese poder bien, podría desaparecer enemigos y amigos sin darse cuenta.

-Gran habilidad para alguien tan joven… - Digo mientras tomo algunos dardos paralizantes (hechos para atrapar espíritus y demonios)

-Cierto… Ya tenemos todo? – Pregunta Sal.

-Si – Respondo al guardar todo lo que tomé en mi mochila.

-Ahora sí – Responde Kenia cargando una mochila el doble de grande que la mía.

-No crees que exageras? – Le pregunte.

-Fui niña exploradora, tengo que estar lista para todo.

-Solo estás nerviosa – Le dice Sal – Es por eso de desaparecer a los miembros de Ases?

-…Si – Responde bajando la cabeza. – Son espíritus como nosotros, si los desaparecemos, será como matarlos en la vida.

-Kenia… - Digo… Nunca lo pensé de esa manera… Pero ella tiene razón, si todos estuviéramos vivos, es como si nos mandaran a matar… seriamos como asesinos a sueldo.

-Ellos matan y volverán a matar a inocentes – Dice Sal – Les roban la vida a personas que no merecen morir y los venden como si fueran cualquier cosa… Créeme Kenia… Para mí no merecen existir… - Dice firmemente y con una mirada seria. – Me sentiré muy bien cuando yo desaparezca a esas ratas infelices… Sin ofender a tu Maestro Don… - Baja a vista – Vámonos ya… - Y se va fríamente.

Sal sale primero, pero Kenia y yo aún estamos dentro de la armería.

-Sabes qué Don? – Pregunta ella.

-Mnh?

-Yo soy la que ha estado más tiempo en este equipo pero nunca he desaparecido nada… Ni siquiera un demonio o un espíritu malvado…

-Está bien Kenia – Le contesto – Creo que yo tampoco podré cumplir esta misión…

Ya estamos una camioneta grande y reforzada, una que puede cruzar los mundo sin problema, es del equipo T6… para ser más exactos es de Blake.

Mientras Blake conducía, Sal, Kenia y yo íbamos en los asientos del medio, el loco y la niña iban en los de atrás.

Harto de mirar adelante, me giré para ver los asientos traseros: el loco no dejaba de mirar nerviosamente para todos lados… como si nunca se hubiera subido a una camioneta… y la niña Mischa, al mirarme, me sonrió tan adorable y tiernamente que solo una niña inocente puede hacerlo.

Le devolví la sonrisa con otra… Pero aun seguía nervioso en mi interior por eso de "no contralor su poder y hacer desparecer cualquier espíritu enemigo o amigo"… Eso simplemente me hacia tenerle algo de miedo…

Me giré y volví a ver adelante, ya estábamos en las calles de Nueva York.

Pasando algunas cuadras, ya llegamos a Central Park.

Nos adentramos un poco hasta meternos en un sitio poco transcurrido, nos bajamos y comienza la misión.

-Bien – Dice Blake – Ustedes D3 busque a los blancos, nosotros vamos por los Ases.

-Espera un momentito… - Dice Sal enojado – Por qué nos toca hacer de niñeros y ustedes hacen de cazadores?

-Porque yo lo digo! – Dice dando un paso adelante.

-Ni que fueras mi padre! – Dice Sal dando un paso adelante haciendo que los dos queden pecho con apecho y que las miradas entre ellos salten chispan.

-Está bien chicos! – Dice Kenia. – Tranquilícense.

-Tengo una idea… - Dice la pequeña Mischa. Todos le ponemos atención… Y dicen que el miedo no es la mejor forma de ganar respeto…

-Quien quiera proteger a los blancos levanten la mano.

Instantáneamente, Kenia, Charlie (aun mirando por todos lados y nervioso), Mischa y yo levantamos la mano.

-Bien! Entonces vayamos a buscar a esos chicos… Ustedes – Dice señalando a Sal y Blake – Vayan a cazar a esos tipos malos, si necesitan ayuda llámenos.

Esos dos se miran con ira y se van en diferentes direcciones, mientras que los demás nos quedamos en el mismo lugar.

-Bueno… Ustedes son Kenia y Donatello, verdad? – Dice inocentemente mientras nos señala.

-Si, a donde vamos? – Digo.

-Hacia allá – Responde y señala el loco Charlie.

-Como estás tan seguro? – Pregunta Kenia.

-… Los arboles… Los arboles me lo dicen… A quienes buscamos están hacia allá… Descansando sin ninguna preocupación…

Eso fue raro… Pero como todos sabemos que él tiene una buena intuición y nunca se equivoca, le hicimos caso.

No pasaron unos 5 minutos que llevábamos caminando cuando vimos unas sombras en lo alto de un árbol. Charlie se queda viendo y los señala.

-Ellos morirán si no hacemos algo pronto!

Miro bien a esos chicos que salen a estas horas para trepar arboles en Central Park…

No puedo creerlo… SON MIS HERMANOS!

Fin del capitulo 9

---------------------------------------------------

HOLA! XD **LAS CLASES VIENEN ESTE LUNES**, ASÍ QUE ESCRIBIRÉ TODO LO QUE PUEDA PORQUE DESPUES VENDRÁ UN LARGO PERIODO DE **AUSENTISMO Y VAGANCIA**…. **GRACIAS POR LEER! CHAU!**


	10. Preludio Tranquilo

_Disclaimer:__ TMNT no me pertenecen, escribo esta historia por diversión, pasión o matar el tiempo, etc, etc. _

_No gano ningún valor monetario al escribir esta historia (Reki wants something…)_

Capitulo 10: Preludio Tranquilo

-Entonces… - Es Mikey quien habla – Acordamos que el lunes tú cuidas a Don, el martes lo hago yo, pero si limpio la cocina tengo el viernes libre más el control de la primera semana del próximo mes sobre las rondas a menos que no haya lluvia, caseres importantes o trabajos inconclusos a excepción de que Leo acepte el trato de ceder su turno libre de la limpieza para la semana que viene más su turno de cocinar – Pone una mueca de asco – Sin ofender Leo… Como sea, esta bien?

Ya veo… Tratan de confundir a Mikey para que acepte un trato complicado y difícil de comprender… Al final terminara perdiendo él…

Y nada… Desde que Charlie el loco dijo eso de "Salvarlos pronto o morirán" no ha pasado nada. Los cuatro (me refiero a Kenia, Mischa, Charlie y yo) estamos en posiciones cardinales del árbol donde mis hermanos se encuentran. Hace 20 minutos que estamos aquí y nada… No ha pasado nada… Aunque creo controlar esto de los Kis… Leo no ha mirado debajo de donde está para verme, así que no ha de notarme aún.

-¿Por qué mis hermanos? – Pregunto sin dejar de mirar al Norte. Kenia que está al Este me contesta:

-Ya te dije que una vez que vales mucho Donatello. No eres humano pero presentas muchos parecidos con uno, y como mitad animal eres doble premio para cualquier coleccionista de almas… Eso también incluye tus hermanos.

-Además… - Es la pequeña Mischa quien con su vocecita desde el Sur nos habla – Tienen Kis normales como cualquier otro mortal. Y no como los demonios. No, Charlie?

-Maldad… Maldad… Maldad por todos lados… - Murmuraba para sí mismo el sujeto desde el Oeste del árbol mientras miraba por todos lados y se abrazaba a sí mismo.

-Sal y Blake no habrán atrapado ya a los chicos malos? – Preguntaba la más joven.

-No lo sé… Preguntaré – Contestaba Kenia y sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un celular. Marcó el numero y esperaba que contestaran – Esperen, lo pondré en Altavoz, así escucharemos todos.

-Ho…Hola? Kenia, encontraron a los blancos? Vete! – Sal atendió… Y se escuchaba raro.

-Si, pero resultaron ser los hermanos de Donatello. Y ustedes? Una pista?

-N.. No… Suelta! – Se escucha ahora como un arrebatamiento.

-Kenia, no encontramos nada e iremos donde están ustedes. – Es Blake – No! Dame eso!

-Es mi celular! – Es la voz de Sal. También se escucha sonidos de él y Blake luchando para apoderarse del celular… Estos chicos…

-Deja!

-Es mío ladrón!

-A quién llamas ladrón?! Criminal!

-Por qué no metes esa bayoneta en tu… - Corta la llamada Kenia.

-Bueno, parecen que llegaran algo tarde. Pero aún así no bajen la guardia, el enemigo podría estar cerca.

-Pero nunca aparecieron – Reprocha Mischa – Los habremos asustado?

-No creo, Ases nunca se va sin llevarse algo a cambio. – Dice muy seriamente mi compañera.

-Charlie! – Le grita la niña al sujeto.

-Quién? Yo? – Contesta apuntándose a sí mismo con el dedo.

-No… Me refiero a la rana… - Le dice con cierta sensación de enojo e impaciencia… Como la de un niño pequeño en un lugar aburrido… O la de Mikey a mitad del entrenamiento.

Hay una rana pequeña croando a su derecha. Pero no, no fue a eso al que notó…

-La rana?… - Se gira y me mira fijamente.

-Se refiere a ti, genio… - Le contesto de mala gana… En serio… Murió drogado y nunca se compuso o qué?!

-Qué pasa?

-Dijiste que ellos estarían en peligro… Pensaba que iban a ser atacados…

-Y los iban a atacar, niña… Pero toda la esa maldad se disolvió cuando nos aparecimos.

-Entonces… Se fueron?

-No… - Dice más nervioso y con los ojos mirando hacia todos lados – Están… observándonos – Dice en voz baja.

-Estas seguro? No he sentido nada raro últimamente…

-El árbol… - Susurra.

-Qué árbol?! – Pregunta Mischa impaciente. Con tantos arboles por todos lados cuál es el que se refería.

-El árbol…

-Qué árbol?!

-El árbol…

-QUÉ ARBOL?! – Grita muy enojada… Mientras todos esperábamos que no se enoje lo suficiente…

-Ese! – Señala con los ojos cerrados como si hubiese algo feo que no quisiera ver a un árbol común y corriente, un roble de unos 6 metros.

Nos pusimos en posición de ataque (Excepto Charlie, él se quedo en posición fetal…)

De pronto, escuchamos el sonido de las hojas siendo pisadas, la oscuridad no nos dejaban ver pero estábamos listos para cualquier cosa… Hasta que se hacia audibles unas voces…

-Idiota… No era ese camino.

-Si lo es! Además si no me crees no me sigas. – No puede ser…

-Tu no me sigas! – Pero lo es…

-Vete al infierno Sal! – Ese par de tontos…

-ERES UN HIJO DE… - Se gira y nota nuestra presencia - Ahh… Hola chicos… - Se dirige a Blake - Ves, tenia razón tonto, si era el camino correcto.

-Los blancos… Dónde están? – Pregunta Blake cambiando de tema.

Mischa solo señala a las 3 almas buscadas por Ases que se encuentran arriba del Roble a unos metros de nosotros.

-AHHH! ESE MALDITO! – Señala Sal a Leo… - Y no hablo de ti Blake!

-Basta Sal, ya déjalo… - Le digo cansado, Sal es muy rencoroso.

-Nunca! Él tiene que pagar!

-Pagar qué? Qué fue lo que te hizo? – Pregunta de improvista Kenia… Es verdad, ella no sabia nada… Y este tonto le estás dando pistas.

-Na… Nada… Y los otros malmuertos?

-Charlie cree que se esconden… pero no nos esta ayudando mucho… - Le señalo y se ve que AUN es posición fetal… Esto realmente no nos ayuda…

-Y qué hacemos? – Pregunta Mischa.

-Esperar… Saldrán tarde o temprano… - Contesta Blake muy seguro y serio.

-No sienten que algo extraño? – Pregunta mi hermano Leonardo de sorpresa haciendo que todos los vivos y no vivos presentes escuchemos.

-Cómo qué? – pregunta Mikey.

Leonardo se asoma desde la copa del árbol y mira hacia donde estamos todos nosotros. Frunce el ceño un poco como si quisiera ver mejor… Mientras todos nosotros estamos aterrados de que nos viera.

Finalmente, da una sonrisa de tranquilidad y se vuelve arriba del árbol.

-Qué era al final? – Pregunta Raphael.

-Ah? Nada… El viento.

-Nos… Nos vio?! – Susurra Mischa asustada.

-No… No creo. Pero sintió nuestra presencia, con razón deben ser valiosos – Da su opinión Blake – Bien, a trabajar. Charlie! – Aún sigue en posición fetal… - Dinos donde están los enemigos.

-Maldad… Maldad… Maldad…

-Vamos… - Se acerca y trata de levantarlo – Dónde están?

-Ahh… Ahh… Ahh... – Balbucea al señalar el mismo lugar oscuro en el que vinieron Sal y Blake…

Fin del capitulo 10

---------------------------------------------------

Para los que no sepan qué es una bayoneta: es una especie de espada simple europea… **COMO LA QUE USA EL PADRE ANDERSON** DE HELLSING… Si…. **Otro plagio**. Este cap es muy **cortito**… Lo que pasa es que tengo 3 ideas para lo siguiente y no me decido cual es la mejor… Si mi madrina lee esto… **AYUDA!**


End file.
